Noir Age
by GirlyGeek
Summary: Anders and Apollo Hawke build a life together in this modern setting of Dragon Age. Magi live freely, but the slightest infraction lands them in C.I.R.C.L.E where they are judged and sentenced. Can the two lovers navigate the quagmire of oppression together, or will they fall apart? AU. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at Dragon Age AU. The idea came to me when I was given the prompt to write my Handers pairing in an AU setting, and I just could not leave it at that. I had to make a series of shorts about those two and the new world they live in. So yeah...that's pretty much it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Snowed in**

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but due to the blizzard, the State Police have issued a ban on driving," the concierge said tiredly—this was not the first time he had relayed this message. "We will of course be allowing you to continue staying in your room free of charge until the storm passes and the roads are cleared."

Sighing, Anders allowed his head to hang for a moment. "Alright, I suppose I don't really have a choice. Thank you for the complimentary room though," he said with a small smile before looking over curiously to the scarlet-haired man standing to his right and using the phone at the front desk. All he could see was the man's back, and he tried not to listen into the conversation as the stranger was keeping his voice low for some semblance of privacy.

"Mother, it's me, Apollo. Listen I can't talk long because this is a courtesy phone, but I just wanted to tell you that I can't make it to Carver's ceremony tonight because of a blizzard. Mother, being snowed in is _hardly_ my fault, and would you _really_ want me risking life and limb to watch Carver receive a medal of commendation? It's not like I did this on purpose. You seriously can't blame me for the actions of Mother Nature, can you?" Apollo slowly let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in attempts to stave off the migraine that only his mother seemed capable of creating. "Yes, mother, I _am _aware of how important this is to Carver, but believe me when I say that Carver _won't _miss not having me there. He'll survive without me there, mother. Trust me."

Anders was about to step away from the front desk but paused when Apollo turned to face him—his breath catching in his throat at the utter perfection of the man's face…the shape of his lips, the angles of his jaw, the highness of his cheekbones. Not even the fact that Apollo's eyes were currently squeezed tightly in annoyance could detract from the beauty of his face that was framed by his shoulder-length hair.

"Mother, I am _not_ some sort of wizard. It's not as though I can conjure up a giant fireball and melt away all the snow," he said tiredly and with exasperation that he no longer bothered to hide. He opened his eyes and he felt his heart slow as his gaze rested upon the golden-haired man standing in front of him. All of a sudden, the agitation that had been building within him vanished and was replaced with a feeling of calm, and a small smile graced his lips as he gazed into those warm eyes of dark honey. "I've got to go, mother. I've tied up this phone long enough and there are other people who need to use it I'm sure since the cell towers are down." He hung up without another word and softly cleared his throat. "Sorry if I was disturbing you," he said with a sheepish smile.

Anders' smile was shy even though his eyes were warm. "You weren't disturbing me at all…" He softly cleared his throat. "Please forgive me if I'm being too forward, but is everything alright?"

"It is _now_," Apollo answered softly before his eyes widened and he coughed in the attempts to cover up the words he had not been able to stop. "I'm fine…it was just my mother wielding her world-famous guilt," he said wryly before bashfully tucking his hair behind his ear. Why was he so nervous? "I'm Apollo, by the way," he said while holding out a hand.

Anders smiled and accepted the proffered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Apollo. My name is Anders." He slowly let go. "Apollo…are your parents mythology lovers?"

Apollo chuckled softly. "I _wish_. Apparently when I was born, I was orange like the sun due to a bad case of jaundice…"

"Oh, no…" Anders replied with a soft chuckle before clearing his throat. "So…it would seem that you're stuck here too."

Apollo gave a small chuckle. "Would seem that way…but at least the ski lodge isn't charging us for the rooms during our extended stays…which reminds me, I should get my suitcase back upstairs," he said while motioning to the red, upright suitcase he had next to him. "It was nice meeting you, Anders," he said with a smile before starting to turn on his heel.

"Apollo?" Anders asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Apollo asked while turning back to face the handsome blond and hoping he did not sound as eager as he felt.

This time, it was Anders' turn to be nervous. "Would you uh…would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll understand if you say no, I mean…we just met and—"

"Yes," Apollo answered with a smile.

Though his eyes widened a little in disbelief, Anders' smile was nevertheless a happy one as his heart fluttered strangely in his chest. "Really?"

"Yes," Apollo repeated with a small nod. "I would be happy to have dinner with you."

"Good," Anders answered with his smile growing just a bit. "Um…meet me in front of the restaurant in ten?"

Apollo's smile remained in place. "It's a date."

"I'll go put in your orders and I'll be right back with your drinks," the waitress said with a smile before taking the menus from the table and leaving.

His red hair pulled halfway back now, and wearing a fresh dabbing of cologne, Apollo gave Anders a small, but friendly smile as he sat across the table from him. He tried not to stare, but found that he could not get enough of the sight of the blond man…the warmth of his eyes, the adorable scruff on his cheeks…the utter perfection of his nose. "So, Anders…what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor," Anders replied with a smile as he tried to admire the man in front of him in a passive way. With the way Apollo was now wearing his hair, it was impossible _not_ to notice his flawless cheekbones.

Apollo's smile grew a bit. "I had a feeling you would be a doctor. You have a very calming energy about you…I could feel it the second our eyes met. The migraine that usually forms right behind my eyes whenever I talk to my mother just instantly vanished." He softly cleared his throat. "What kind of doctor?"

"General practitioner," Anders answered while trying to keep himself from blushing at Apollo's compliment even as his heart fluttered in a way that it had not for a long time. "I find it very gratifying to help anyone who walks through the doors of my practice. I'm also on call at the local hospital whenever they're short-staffed in the ER."

Apollo was clearly impressed. "It's amazing that you're able to get away and have some time for yourself. Of course if _anyone_ deserves a break, it would be you," he said with a smile of admiration.

Anders' smile faltered. "The reservations were made a year ago…"

"I can imagine you _would_ need to make plans like this a while in advance," Apollo said with a soft chuckle as he reached for his water glass. "It must be impossible to take spur of the moment trips with your line of work."

Anders was quiet for a few moments and averted his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Apollo asked with slight worry. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It was my late lover who booked the trip," Anders said softly.

Apollo blinked. Of all the responses Anders could have given him, that was not one of the one he had expected. "I'm sorry," he said softly before falling silent for a few moments and reaching across the table to gently rest his hand atop Anders' in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. "How long?" he asked—not knowing what else to say.

"A year ago, today," Anders answered with a slight tremor to his voice. "On our anniversary…"

"Shit…I'm sorry," Apollo murmured. "How did it happen?" he asked before groaning. "I am_so_ sorry, I shouldn't be asking you that. Just feel free to ignore that question," he said hurriedly while drawing his hand away—blinking when Anders suddenly gripped his hand to keep it from escaping.

"It's alright," Anders said softly. "You didn't know…and it's good for me to talk about it."

Though they were both perfect strangers, Anders simply looked so vulnerable that Apollo could not deny him what he needed, and it was because of that he smiled gently and lightly squeezed his hand. "I've got two ears and nowhere else to be. You can talk to _me_ if you want."

Anders smiled sadly. "It's sweet of you to offer…"

"I meant it," Apollo added gently.

Anders slowly let out a sigh. "It was cancer…Karl had been battling it for two years before it finally went into remission." His sad smile returned. "We were _so_ happy, that that he had finally beaten it…he booked our room here and I put in my vacation time that very day." His bottom lip trembled. "But then a month later, the cancer returned stronger than before…and two months later, he was gone."

Apollo squeezed Anders' hand.

"I almost didn't come…" Anders continued. "Was ready to eat the entire expense and let our room go to waste…but I knew Karl wouldn't want me to sit home alone, wrapped in a blanket on the couch." He smiled wryly. "So instead, I came up to this ski lodge and wrapped myself up in the blankets on the bed the entire time I was here." He let go of Apollo's hand when the waitress returned with their drinks. "Thank you," he said absently as the girl left. "But enough of that…I don't want to pile all this on you and ruin what was probably a perfectly nice trip for you until you met me," he said with an awkward chuckle.

"Actually, _you're_ the best thing to happen to me during this entire trip," Apollo admitted softly.

"Pardon?" Anders asked with a surprised blink.

Apollo sighed. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"I suppose it's only fair," Anders answered while toying with the stem of his wineglass.

"My stay here has been pretty miserable too," Apollo admitted. "Granted, it's not as bad as yours, but it wasn't the way I imagined spending what was supposed to be a romantic getaway."

"Trouble in paradise?" Anders asked.

"If you could even _call_ it paradise," Apollo said with a heavy sigh. "My ex, Fenris, and I had a tumultuous relationship to say the least. It seemed like we had more ups than downs…always seemed like we were at each other's throats for something or another, but I _wanted_to make it work. We got a puppy together, and then this romantic getaway was a last-stich effort to try and save our relationship…we had it booked for almost six months because that was the soonest I could get off work." He sighed again. "But then five months ago, he ended things…move out of our apartment, and left me with custody of our puppy as well as our hotel room. I almost didn't come either, but I was determined to have a good time_without_ that broody bastard, so I had my sister dog-sit Cerberus for me and I came here…where I pretty much stayed holed up in my room until today," he admitted sheepishly.

Anders could not help the small chuckle that escaped him. "What a pair we make," he said before tilting his head to the side. "Fenris…that's quite a name."

"Trust me, it fit," Apollo answered with a sigh. "One second he had the almost feral ferocity of a wolf, and I would be ready to leave him because I simply couldn't take his attitude anymore…but then he would look at me with that puppy dog face of his, and apologize with that voice that sounded as though he gargled with honey…and I would melt." He averted his eyes. "Our connection was mostly…_physical_, and it's not something I'm proud of." He lifted his glass of wine to his lips and took a long sip.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Anders said gently before raising his own glass and sipping. "What matters is that we don't make them again." He gave the waitress a small smile when she returned with their plates. "I wish I had met you sooner," he admitted softly once the waitress had left. "I feel now that we really needed each other these past few days…"

"Yeah," Apollo agreed softly with a small nod. "But at least we found each other now. One dinner and a single night of conversation with someone like you more than makes up for the mess the rest of this trip was for me," he added with a smile before inhaling the scent of the chicken stir-fry on his plate.

Anders smiled. "Tell me about yourself," he urged before breathing in the savory smell of the meatloaf and mashed potatoes in front of him.

"I'm a homicide detective," Apollo answered after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Anders blinked. "Well, I can't say I've ever met one of those before." He lightly bit his bottom lip. "I can't even imagine what that must be like…"

Apollo sighed softly. "I wish I could say that I've become numb to all the grisly crime scenes, but that would be a lie…but, I wouldn't trade a second of it," he admitted. "Being able to bring justice to someone who can no longer speak for themselves, and being able to bring closure to their families makes every murder scene worth it."

Anders smiled softly. "You are a truly brave soul…a champion for the weak."

A soft blush actually rose into Apollo's cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck in a sudden surge of bashfulness. "I wouldn't call myself a champion…"

"The people you get justice for would," Anders interjected gently with a smile—resisting the urge to squee at how adorable Apollo looked at that moment.

"I almost went into forensics like my father…but being stuck in a lab just wasn't for me," Apollo said with a small shrug.

Anders' smile grew a little. "Well, I personally feel much safer knowing that you're out there making sure that bad people get put away."

Apollo gave Anders an easy smile. "Well…that makes me feel even better about my job."

They passed the rest of the meal in comfortable conversation. They joked. They laughed, and when the meal ended, they made their way into the lounge of the lodge and sat upon the loveseat in front if the large, stone fireplace. The lights in the room were dim and allowed the two men to watch the snow falling heavily outside the large windows. Sitting so they were facing each other, both Anders and Apollo seemed to completely lose track of the time—simply content to pass the time in each other's company in the sparsely occupied space. Sick of watching the ever growing mountains of snow, many of the guests had retreated to their rooms.

But neither Anders nor Apollo were in a hurry to part ways.

"Apollo?" Anders asked after a few moments of comfortable silence in which both simply gazed into the fire.

"Yes?" Apollo asked as he turned his gaze to the blond man.

"I know we only just met tonight, but given the fact that I'm not sure if I'll ever see you again, I _have_ to tell you that this has been the _best_ night I've had since…since Karl's cancer went into remission." He sighed and slowly turned his gaze to the beautiful man sitting beside him. "Given our careers and schedules, the chances of our succeeding in a relationship together are very slim…and even though we're practically strangers, the idea of losing you breaks my heart because I feel as though I've known you my entire life. As crazy as that sounds, I—"

Apollo could not help himself. He leaned in and pressed a tentative kiss to Anders' lips—afraid of the reaction he might get, yet unable to keep himself from acting. "I'm sorry," he murmured hurriedly once he drew away. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't—" His words were cut off when Ander's gently grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

A more fervent kiss.

Apollo's heart raced, and when Anders' tongue gently sought entrance, he opened his mouth to him—moaning softly as their tongues came together in a slow tango. One hand he lightly rested upon Anders' thigh while he slid the other up to gently tangle into the man's golden hair. When the need for air finally prompted the kiss to end, Apollo lightly rubbed his nose against Anders' before tenderly kissing the tip. "I've been wanting to do that since we met," he whispered huskily.

"Kiss me?" Anders whispered back.

"Well, yes…but also nuzzle your nose," Apollo admitted with a smile before lightly rubbing his nose against Anders' again. "I love your nose," he whispered.

"Apollo?" Anders asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Could we just…that is to say, just for tonight…could we simply pretend that we came up here _together_ for a romantic getaway?" Anders asked. "I was _so_ miserable until today…I don't want to remember anything that happened before I met you." He kissed Apollo fervently. "_All_ I want to remember about this trip until my dying day is you…_us_."

Even though they had only met earlier that day, Apollo's smile was warm and loving. "I've already forgotten about the past days of this trip…I forgot it all the moment we shook hands. _You_ will _never _leave my memory, and when I _do_ look back on this getaway, _you_ will be the _only_ thing I remember."

Kissing Apollo again, Anders shifted closer and nestled into him once the kiss had broken. "Would you just hold me for a while?" he asked plaintively as a small shiver raced through him. He _loved _the way Apollo smelled! "I _really_ miss being held."

Apollo's arms cradled Anders against him, and he found himself sighing softly as a blissful smile played over his lips. "I will hold you for as long as you want," he murmured while nuzzling into the smaller man's soft hair. He could not stop himself from burying his nose into those golden tresses as Anders' musk combined with his cologne wafted up into his nose.

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" Anders asked softly after a few moments of silence.

Apollo tenderly brushed a kiss to Anders' forehead. "Your room or mine?"

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**You've Got Male**

* * *

_...Three Months Later..._

Turning the key to his mailbox, Apollo opened the door and was nearly assaulted by the sheer amount of mail that all but exploded out at him. "Ah!" He frantically scrambled to catch all the envelopes, fliers and magazines before they hit the ground—no small feat with Cerberus, his now nine month old white Boxer puppy scampering around excitedly on the other end of his leash at the new 'game' his master was playing. "Sonuvabitch! Not talking about _you_, pal, I promise," Apollo said hurriedly as he managed to corral all the articles of mail.

Cerberus 'smiled' and barked while wagging his tail. Apollo had not had the heart to have the puppy's ears clipped and his tail docked, so the energetic dog's tail thumped loudly against the nearest wall.

Apollo grinned down at his canine companion while getting the massive amount of mail into some semblance of an organized pile. "Yeah, you know I didn't mean it, huh, boy?" He rolled his eyes fondly as the puppy wriggled around excitedly—the whole back end of his body wagging with his tail now. "Okay, _how_ can you _still_ have energy after that long run we just came back from? You chugging coffee when I'm not looking? Hmm? Is that it?" he asked while beginning to flip through the mail as he started for the elevator. "Let's see who love us, eh?"

Pushing the button, Apollo rocked back onto his heels a little as he continued flipping through the large stack, and his brows drew together as he began coming across letters that did not belong to him. "Mailman's been hitting the sauce again, buddy," he said wryly with a small shake of his head before his eyes widened. It was not the mistake but rather the _name_ on the misdirected letters that caused his breath to catch in his throat and his heart to race exponentially.

Anders Felle.

Could it _possibly_ be the _same_ Anders that Apollo had fallen so hard for in what could easily be a documented case of love at first sight? They had never exchanged last names…could it possibly be a _different _Anders? It had been three months since they had met at the ski lodge, and Apollo had not heard from him since. Anders had kept insisting that any relationship they would start would end in ruin because they would hardly ever see each other. He feared they would grow apart and resentful of each other, and he could not stand the thought of the intense feelings they shared for each other to turn ugly like that. In spite of what his instincts were screaming at him to do, Apollo had allowed the gentle, blond doctor to walk out of his life when all he wanted to do was grab onto him and never let go. Not a single day had gone by in which Apollo had _not_ thought about Anders…

The one who had gotten away.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Apollo followed Cerberus inside—his finger hovering over the button for the fifth floor. According to the address on of the letters, Anders lived on the sixth floor…in the condo directly _above_ his. Apollo had heard someone had moved into the unit upstairs, but he had been so slammed with work that he had not given it a second thought.

But now…

Apollo pressed a shaky hand to the sixth floor button, and he felt his mouth become as dry as cotton as the elevator doors closed before the metal box began climbing upwards. The ride seemed to last hours instead of minutes, and when the doors _finally_ opened upon reaching the second floor, all Apollo could do was simply stand there—unable to will his feet to move forward.

It was not until the doors began closing that Apollo snapped back to attention and all but leapt out with Cerberus hot on his heels. Standing stunned in the hallway, he might have continued standing there like a stature if it had not been for his dog's tail whapping him in the leg. He started down the carpeted hallway until he came to the right door.

"Sit, boy," Apollo said hoarsely before clearing his throat. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, he knocked on the door then hurriedly wiped his sweaty palm on his sweat pants, and his eyes widened in mortification when he realized that he was _still_ wearing his running clothes which consisted of the sweats and hoodie ensemble he _always_ wore during the cold months. His shoulder-length, red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and he _smelled_! He smelled of sweat!

This simply would not do!

If the Anders living in the condo _was _in fact _his _Anders…_his _doctor, he could _not_ come face to face with him after these three months looking and _smelling_ like a dirty armpit! He had to change! He _had_ to go home and change! Unfortunately, just as Apollo had been about to turn and rush back to the elevator, the door to the condo opened…

Putting him face to face with the very man who had haunted his dreams and waking thoughts for three months.

The color visibly drained from Apollo's face. "Anders…" he breathed in a hoarse whisper.

"Apollo…" Anders whispered in disbelief even as his entire face lit up with his smile. How often over the past three months had he dreamt of this very situation? How often had he dreamt of Apollo, the beautiful Adonis he had foolishly pushed away magically finding him? Not even the redhead's disheveled appearance could detract from his beauty. Rather, the fact that Apollo had been obviously exercising and strengthening his already impressive physique only served to add to his raw, masculine energy. _His _champion…keeping himself strong so he could protect others. It caused a shiver to race through the blond doctor. "What are you doing here?" Anders asked with his bemused smile still in place.

"You're right on top of me," Apollo replied before his eyes widened and a blush rose into his cheeks. "I…I mean, you live above me. I live in the unit right beneath you. Your mail ended up in my box…"

Realization coupled with relief crosses over Anders' handsome face. "You live here? In this building?" Closing his eyes, he slowly let out a sigh. "Knicker-weasels…I thought I was going mad."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked curiously as his confidence began to gradually return.

"The other day in the building's foyer…I smelled your cologne," Anders answered while opening his eyes and locking his gaze upon Apollo's—his smile still in place.

Apollo blinked. "You…you remember my cologne?" he asked bemusedly.

"Of course," Anders replied with a nod. "With all the time I spent in your arms that night three months ago, I got a good whiff…and to this day, the smell of that cologne coupled with your own masculine musk is the best thing I've ever smelled in my entire life." He took a step closer to Apollo. "After we parted ways, I tried to find a bottle of it so I could smell you whenever I wanted…but I couldn't find it in any store…"

"It's custom made…" Apollo replied with an air of disbelief—still shocked that Anders had thought about every bit as much.

"I should never have let you go…" Anders whispered. "I regretted it the moment I left your side…"

Apollo was speechless. Having Anders standing there in front of him confessing his feelings, made every possible thought vanish from his mind, and in attempts to reestablish the connection between his tongue, voice box, and brain, he cleared his throat and focused upon the mail. "You…you've got some bills here…very important," he said as he began handing the envelopes to Anders—trying to ignore the tingling of his fingers from the small contact. "Some promotional fliers…and…" His eyes widened upon finding a magazine of gay port next in the pile. "And _this_…you'll most certainly be needing this…" he said while handing the magazine over.

Slowly shaking his head, Anders allowed the mail to fall from his hands. "Not anymore," he whispered emphatically while grabbing a hold of Apollo's hoodie and pulling him inside before leaning up and capturing his lips in a frantic, searching kiss.

Apollo allowed himself to be shocked for all of one second before he too allowed the mail to drop from his hands in favor of wrapping his arms tightly around Anders and all but crushing him to his body while kissing him back and closing the door with his foot. His pleasured moan answered Anders' as their tongues dueled, but moments later it was a grunt that escaped them both when Cerberus jumped against them and tried to join in their 'hug'.

Face flushed and heart racing, Anders looked down at the floppy ears and smiling face, and found that smile to be contagious. "You must be Cerberus," he said while reaching down to scratch behind the large puppy's ears. "Your daddy's told me a lot about you. Normally, I'm not a dog person, but in this case, I'm happy to make an exception." He turned his gaze back to Apollo and kissed him again, this time more slowly—his tongue a gentle dance partner instead of desperate pillager. "Would you like some tea?" he whispered against Apollo's lips.

"Sure," Apollo answered softly with a small nod—his lips tingling and his heart racing like a stallion in his chest.

"Please excuse the way the place looks," Anders said sheepishly as he stepped away and made his way towards the kitchen. "I haven't had the chance to properly unpack and settle in yet because of my schedule…but _please_ make yourself comfortable."

"Is it alright if I let go of Cerberus' leash?" Apollo asked.

"It's fine," Anders answered with a smile. "Nothing breakable or valuable has been unpacked from the boxes yet." He ducked into the kitchen.

Apollo slowly let out a breath and slowly unhooked Cerberus' leash. "Okay, buddy…be good," he whispered to the puppy before making his way through the maze of boxes towards the kitchen. Leaning his hip against the doorway, he watched Anders prepare the kettle with a bemused smile—still unable to believe he was standing in front of him after all this time. "Not to tempt Fate, but…what are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Having finished with the kettle, Anders rummaged through one of the boxes on the kitchen's island until he withdrew a second mug with a look of victory before sobering. "I sold the penthouse Karl and I shared. He left it to me when he died, but it was simply too much space for just Pounce and myself."

"Pounce?" Apollo asked.

"Pounce-a-Lot…my cat," Anders clarified.

Apollo smiled. "That's cute."

Anders shared Apollo's smile before placing a teabag in each mug. "I thought so too when I first gave him the name back when he was a kitten." He softly cleared his throat. "Like I said, it was too big for just the two of us…and there were simply too many memories. I couldn't look at a piece of artwork or turn a corner without expecting to see Karl there." He bit his bottom lip, and his eyes looked earnestly to Apollo. "And those memories only served to sadden me more because I would remember how I pushed you away when all I wanted to do was bring you home with me." His gaze became a bit more intense. "I won't be making that mistake again."

Apollo could not help the shiver that ran through him, but he brushed it off with humor. "You make it sound like you're going to chain me to the bed," he said with a chuckle as he stepped into the kitchen and leaned casually against the counter.

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart," Anders said with a grin as his eyes became molten. "I'm_never_ letting you go again." Closing his eyes, he slowly let out a breath. "We never even had sex, Apollo and yet…for those precious hours we spent together, I felt closer to you and more intimate with you than I ever had with _anyone_…even Karl, and he and I were together for five years." He opened his eyes before walking to the stove and turning off the burner when the kettle started whistling. That done, he turned and closed the distance between Apollo and himself before taking one of those strong hands in both of his. "It was as though you crawled inside my very skin," he murmured as his thumbs brushed over Apollo's knuckles. They were rough, no doubt from years of combat training and taking down perpetrators, but to Anders they were so _very_ perfect, and he would not have traded them for anything.

"You've filled my every thought from the moment we parted ways. I thought about abusing police resources so many times so I could track you down…" Apollo admitted sheepishly. "But I was afraid that would make me come across as more of a crazy stalker instead of a prospective boyfriend."

Anders chuckled softly. "I wish you _had_," he whispered while leaning up. "We could've been together all this time…" Their lips met again, and Anders let go of Apollo's hands in favor of sliding his arms around the taller man's neck before his hands busied themselves with freeing that scarlet hair from its prison—tangling into it once it was free.

"I'm…I'm all…sweaty…" Apollo protested between kisses even as his arms snaked around Anders' waist.

"I don't care," Anders retorted while pressing against the length of Apollo's hard body—his kiss becoming hungry. "I loved you the moment I saw you, Apollo…" he murmured huskily. "You're my soul mate…you could be covered in mud, and I would _still_ find you beautiful and perfect." He kissed Apollo again and moaned in delight when those strong hands moved down to his bottom and pushed him firmly against him. He shivered when he felt the hard evidence of Apollo's arousal pressing against him, and his own body reacted in kind. "Bedroom," he whispered desperately with an underlying whimper.

Apollo had no idea how they managed to navigate the box maze and actually make it into the bedroom since he and Anders barely looked where they were going the entire time—their lips all but fused together as their hands tore at the offending clothing that separated them. But, somehow, they made it. Apollo had had the presence of mind to push the door closed with his foot to prevent Cerberus from running in and joining them, but moments later, he found himself flat on his back on the large bed with Anders straddling him. "I love you, Anders…my doctor," he whispered against Anders' lips once the kiss broke—his calloused hands slowly stroking their way down his lover's slim back and delighting in the smoothness of his skin.

Anders' eyes were as warm as his smile as he rested his forehead against Apollo's after lightly rubbing his nose against his. "And I love _you_, Apollo…my champion."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Drunk Dial**

* * *

_...Five Months Later..._

Apollo smiled in his sleep and nuzzled into Anders' hair as he spooned him from behind. His lover smelled of soap and a slight trace of antiseptic from the shift he had just finished at the hospital, but his natural musk still seeped through and kept the smell from being too cold and sterile.

He and Anders had been together for five months now, and they had been officially living together for four of them. Apollo and Cerberus had moved into Anders' condo since his was bigger, and Apollo put his old unit on the market without do much as a second thought. He and Anders were fully committed to each other and their relationship, and while Apollo's mother worried that the relationship was moving too fast, for the two lovers involved, it simply felt _right_.

While their schedules kept them busy, they nevertheless worked to spend as much time together as they could—even if it was something as simple as going to bed at the same time so they could fall asleep in each other's arms before they would have to go their separate ways for work. They always made time for each other no matter how busy they were. They loved surprising each other at work with lunch whenever they were able to get away, and whenever they were at home together, they were completely in sync.

Even Cerberus and Pounce got along. While it had taken a couple weeks after Apollo had moved in for the two pets to get used to each other—mainly for the older Pounce to become accustomed to having a larger, more rambunctious animal in his home—but now, the two were rarely without each other. Even now, they were both curled up at the foot of the bed.

It was all so perfect…

Until that moment when the sound of Apollo's cell ringing on his bedside table jarred him from his dreams and slumber.

Groaning as he came awake almost instantly, Apollo raised his head to open his eyes and look at the clock on Anders' bedside table. 3:40 a.m.

"W'sat?" Anders asked sleepily with his eyes still closed. "W'sappening?"

"It's probably just Aveline," Apollo grumbled. "Woman might be married, but she practically_lives_ at the station since her promotion to Captain." He kissed Anders' shoulder before rolling out of bed and grabbing his phone as he padded into the living room in his bare feet and boxers. "Hawke," he said simply after putting the phone to his ear without looking at the screen to see who the caller was.

_-"What're you doing?"-_

Apollo's eyes widened, and his heart slammed in his chest. "Fenris?" Shock quickly gave way to annoyance. "What do you want?"

_-"I tried calling you at home…number was disconnected. Where are you? What're you doing?"-_

Apollo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You're drunk again, aren't you? You _can't_ keep calling me just because you're drunk and feeling sentimental. It wasn't okay when we were broken up, and it's definitely _not_ okay _now_."

_-"So…you're fucking someone else now, are you?"-_

"That's _none_ of your business," Apollo growled.

_-"How is he? Does he make you moan like I did?"-_

"_That's _none of your business either," Apollo snapped in a voice that was louder than he wanted. "My life and what I do with it stopped being your business the day you walked out on me. Now go sleep it off and leave me alone." His back was turned towards the bedroom, so he did not see Anders appear in the doorway—wearing the tortoise shell glasses he always wore when his eyes were too tired to focus on their own.

_-"I bet he doesn't give it to you as good as I did. I knew just how to turn you into putty."-_

Apollo narrowed his eyes. "Don't pretend to know how things are between Anders and me, Fenris. He and I are in love, do you hear me? _Love_. Anders and I love, support and understand each other, and he is the _best_ thing to ever happen to me. With Anders, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life."

Anders smiled.

_-"Awfully flowery way of saying someone is a bad lay."-_

Apollo growled low in his throat. "Listen here, you skinny, drunk, bastard. Don't you _dare_talk about Anders that way. He's more of a man than you could _ever_ hope to be, so just—" He blinked in surprise when the phone was suddenly snatched from his hand, and he turned around to find Anders standing behind him with a glare as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"The fabulously fucked up Fenris, I presume," he greeted icily. "You really _must _have a listening problem because you refuse to leave Apollo alone even after he asked. Accept the fact that you lost your chance with him. _You _made the mistake of throwing him away, and now he's found someone better. Move on and stay out of our lives."

_-"Well, don't you just sound like a little priss?"-_

Anders set his jaw. "Still don't get it, do you? Well, let me put it _this_ way then. Stay _away_ from my Hawke, bitch," Anders snarled before ending the call and fixing his defined scowl upon Apollo.

"I was trying not to wake you…" the redhead said apologetically.

"You _really_ tried to make things work with that boorish prig?" Anders asked in disbelief.

Apollo sighed heavily. "Like I said when you and I first met…it's not something I'm proud of." He rubbed the back of his neck and offered his lover a sheepish smile. "Consider it an occupational hazard of my being a hopeless romantic." He sighed again. "I'll get my number changed during my lunch break today when I'm at work."

"I think that's the best idea," Anders said before holding his arms out to his beloved. "Come here, sweetheart," he said with a gentle smile. He wrapped his arms around Apollo and held him close while rubbing his back. "I love you _so_ much," he murmured emphatically.

Apollo rested his head against Anders' and smiled while embracing him in return. "And I love _you_."

"I meant it, you know," Anders said as he slowly drew out of the embrace. "You _are_ mine…just as _I _am _yours_. We belong to each other_._"

Apollo raised a hand and gently brushed the backs of his knuckles over Anders' cheek. "I know. We _are _each other's, and _nothing_ will ever come between us or tear us apart."

"Not even a drunken ex?" Anders asked cheekily.

"Not even a _million_ drunken exes." He leaned down and kissed Anders tenderly. "_You_ are the _only_ one I want, Anders…from now until the day I die."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	4. Chapter 4

I know some things might not make sense in regards to earlier posts from Noir Age, but it will all make sense once I write a followup to this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**That Was Rude**

* * *

"Darling, I _love_ what you've done with the place," Leandra said with a smile as she sat on the couch in the living room and took in the sight of the décor with appreciation.

Apollo smiled while placing a plate of horse devoirs on the coffee table in front of his mother and then refilling her glass with iced tea from the nearby pitcher. It was one of those rare nights when he and Anders had the time and energy to have company over, so they decided to have Leandra, Bethany and Carver over for dinner now that they were completely settled into their new life together—meaning, all the boxes had _finally _been unpacked. "Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Anders did most of the decorating." He pointed a meaningful finger at Cerberus in silent order that the dog not steal any food from the platter.

"Don't be silly, you helped," Anders said with a smile as he came up beside Apollo so he could place napkins and small plates on the table beside the snacks.

"If you call fondly patting me on the head when I picked out the wrong thing helping, then yes...I suppose I helped," Apollo replied with a chuckle.

Anders grinned and gave his lover , playful shove. "Not _everything _you picked out was wrong. I happen to rather like the coffee table."

Apollo gave a small roll of his eyes. "One victory out of a hundred failures..."

Anders chuckled and reached up to fondly pat Apollo's head. "You'll get there, sweetheart."

Bethany giggled from her place on the couch beside her mother. Carver sat on her other side, but for the moment he seemed content to sulk. "You two are adorable."

"_You're _adorable sister," Apollo said with an affectionate smile before reaching over to playfully ruffle Bethany's hair.

"Brother," Bethany grumbled while batting away at Apollo's hand. "I'm not five. I'm _way _more than five," she added with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I know," Apollo said as he moved back so he could sit on the loveseat positioned on the other side of the coffee table. His arm draped across Anders' shoulders once his beloved sat beside him. "How are your studies going?"

"Hard," Bethany added while reaching for a canapé. "I knew nursing school would be challenging when I enrolled…but I wouldn't trade a moment of it," she said with a smile.

"That's good," Anders said with a smile. "Good nurses are precious commodity. I find myself in the ER rather frequently, and I can tell you that genuinely _good_ nurses are hard to come by."

"How do you mean?" Bethany asked while tilting her head to the side.

"_Anyone_ can change a catheter or place an IV with the right amount of training," Anders said. "But it takes a special kind of person to make a patient feel safe and secure in an otherwise tense and frightening environment…to _nurse_ a patient back to health. Sometimes all it takes is a friendly smile, or taking the time to _talk _to a patient to make all the difference in a patient's recovery." He smiled gently. "You have a warm and caring heart, Bethany…I can feel it, and I have no doubt that you will be an _amazing_ nurse, and that patients will thrive under your care."

"That's what I'm hoping," Bethany replied with a smile.

"I have no doubt that you'll succeed," Anders said with his smile still in place as he leaned forward and reached for a canapé. "Doctors in hospitals don't always have that opportunity because of the many patients under their care…which is why I prefer my private practice. I enjoy the one-on-one time with my patients."

Bethany smiled at Pounce when the cat jumped up onto her lap, and scratched him behind his ginger ears before popping the canapé into her mouth with a soft, appreciative moan.

"I always say that you missed your calling, darling," Leandra said after swallowing her mouthful. "With your culinary skills, Apollo, you could have very easily opened your own restaurant or catering business.

"Mother…" Apollo replied with a smile that was both proud yet sheepish.

"I can personally attest to your skill, sweetheart," Anders said with a fond smile. "You made me go up a pant size," he added with a chuckle.

"Not _my_ fault you keep eating what I put in front of you," Apollo answered cheekily.

"Well, then _stop_ making such delicious food," Anders countered with a raised eyebrow.

"_Never_," Apollo replied while sticking out his tongue.

Anders smiled warmly and rested a hand atop Apollo's knee. "Your son takes very good care of me, Leandra," he said while turning his gaze to the older woman. "You raised a good man."

"Believe me, I know," Leandra said proudly. "He's very much like his father. He even looks just like him."

A snort of derision escaped Carver, and Bethany promptly elbowed him none too gently in the side.

"Well, _that_ was rude," Anders muttered softly for Apollo's ears alone before looking to Carver and smiling politely. "Something stuck in your throat, Carver? Would you like a glass of water?"

"No," was the grumbled reply.

"Well, I'd best go check on the roast before the lot of you make me blush into oblivion," Apollo said with a soft chuckle in attempts to change the subject as he stood.

"Need any help?" Anders asked.

"No, you sit and rest," Apollo said with a small wave of his hand. "You work yourself far too hard."

"Like you're any different?" Anders replied before sighing softly. "Oh, alright."

"Thank you," Apollo said with a smile before turning and heading into the kitchen. Donning a set of oven mitts after opening the oven, he was just about to take the roasting pan out of the oven when he caught sight of Bethany entering the kitchen. "Hello, you," he greeted with a smile as he took the roast out of the island and placed it on the center island before closing the oven with his foot.

Bethany smiled and leaned against the island. "Hello, you," she greeted in return before inhaling the smell of the meat. "Maker, that smells amazing."

"It'll taste even better," Apollo said with a soft chuckle as he began basting the roast.

"It's good to see you happy like this," Bethany said with a smile as her hazel eyes regarded her eldest brother. "You never smiled like this when you and Fenris were together...but with Anders..." Her smile grew. "Anders is good for you...just as _you _are good for _him_."

Apollo smiled warmly. "I know," he said softly. "He is such a warm, and loving man...just genuinely _good_. I love him _so _fiercely...I only wish father could have met him."

"They would have been good friends," Bethany said with her smile still in place before she softly cleared her throat. "Have you told him?" she asked in a hushed tone before giggling softly. "You know, mother is still a bit miffed that you didn't melt the snow and come to Carver's ceremony."

Apollo paused in basting the roast to look at his sister. "No, I haven't told Anders yet...and I don't think I ever will. I'm afraid to, Beth," Apollo replied. "What if he leaves? I can't bear the thought of him leaving me. The pain of it would kill me, so I'd just as soon go on pretending that I'm normal." He sighed and hung his head a little. "Fenris found out by accident, and that's when our relationship soured before we finally ended things...and Anders means so much _more _to me than Fenris ever did. What if _he_ hates Magi as much as Fenris did? I can't risk losing him, Bethany...I just _can't _risk it."

"Can't risk what?" Anders asked as he came into the kitchen with an empty pitcher.

"I can't risk this roast drying out," Apollo said hurriedly while resuming his task of basting. "Hence why I'm basting it so much."

Anders looked at his lover curiously for a few moments before smiling softly. "You're worrying too much sweetheart," he said before turning to Bethany. "Your mother wants to talk to you, dear."

"Thank you," Bethany said with a smile before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"You know that thing you warned me about before your family arrived tonight?" Anders asked softly.

Apollo chuckled. "And here I thought my mother would at least wait until dessert before bringing up the subject of grandchildren." He gave Anders a sympathetic smile. "Are you alright?"

Chuckling, Anders gave a small wave of his hand. "I can handle your mother." His smile faltered. "Your brother on the other hand...I just can't find a way in with him. I tried talking to him about his work, and practically all I got were monosyllabic grunts."

Apollo sighed heavily. "Don't waste any effort on him. I considered that bridge burned long ago." He put down the baster then turned so he could reach over and turn off the oven. "He and I never got along growing up, and our relationship became even more strained after our father died."

"Why?" Anders asked softly as he walked around the island and slowly closed the distance Apollo and himself. "Growing up, I never had any family to speak of so I don't understand how siblings can simply dislike each other so much. Did something happen?"

Apollo was silent for a few moments, and when he spoke, he chose his words carefully. "Bethany and I were always closer to our father than Carver. There was a special connection that the three of us shared, and Carver was never part of it. He can't hate and resent Bethany for it…they shared a womb for nine months, but _me_? That's another matter altogether."

Anders sighed softly and gently rubbed Apollo's back. "Well…regardless of Carver's feelings for you, _I_ love you," he murmured fervently before kissing his lover's shoulder. "_I_ adore you, and I can't imagine anyone _else_ with which I would want to spend the rest of my days."

Apollo let his head fall forward so his forehead rested against Anders'. "I love you _so_ much. I can't imagine my life without you."

"And you'll never have to," Anders said while tightly hugging Apollo's arm. "It would kill me to lose you, Apollo. I'm _never_ letting you go."

"And I will _never_ leave you," Apollo murmured before capturing Ander's lips in a tender searching kiss. He held his lover's hand against his heart when it came to rest there, and when the kiss broke, he smiled while lightly rubbing his nose against Anders'.

"Oh, _please_. Can't you save it until we bloody leave?"

Both Apollo and Anders turned towards the door to find Carver glowering in the doorway. The blond could feel his beloved tense, and his hand moved to his back once more and attempted to sooth him with a slow caress.

"Last I checked, this was _our_ home," Apollo replied tersely. "Is there a problem, brother? Aside from your usual list of greatest hits, I mean?"

"You _always_ have to be the center of attention," Carver snapped. "Here…"

"Again…_our_ home," Apollo interjected even though his brother continued as though he had not spoken at all.

"…at work. I'm _always_ in your shadow there," Carver snapped.

Apollo set his jaw. "I'm sorry…_which_ one of us became a cop first?" he asked dryly. "Oh, _that's_ right, it was _me_. For someone who is _always_ bitching about being in my shadow, you certainly go out of your way to assure that you _stay_ there."

"It's not just that," Carver growled. "Mother is _always_ going on about just how _much_ you're like father…how _much_ you remind her of him."

"Yes, because I had _so_ much control over my genetics, brother," Apollo retorted. "I was busy in mother's womb ensuring that I came out _exactly_ like father. Really, Carver? You've resorted to blaming genetics now? You must _truly_ be grasping at straws, so why don't we simply get down to what's _really_ bothering you?"

Carver narrowed his eyes. "The two of you parading around here like it's a natural thing," he said icily. "At least with Fenris, you had the decency to keep it mostly to yourself," he snapped before turning on his heel and storming out of the kitchen.

"Well..." Anders muttered softly as he unconsciously shrank into Apollo. "_That_ was rude…" He blinked before his eyes widened upon hearing a deep, almost feral growl, and when he looked up it was to see an almost feral expression upon his beloved's face. "Apollo? Love?" He eeped softly when the redhead stormed from the kitchen. "Apollo! Apollo, let it go!" he begged a mere moment before Carver was thrown against the wall by an invisible force—all the candles in the room flaring to life. "Apollo?" he asked softly as Pounce and Cerebus ran into the bedroom.

"APOLLO!" Leandra and Bethany cried while jumping to their feet.

Baring his teeth, Apollo slowly advanced upon his brother. "Say what you will about _me_, you selfish, insufferable bastard, but you will _not_ talk to or about Anders that way. Not _now_, not _ever_!" The moment Anders had told him about the abuses of his past, Apollo had become fiercely protective of the man he loved so deeply. But it had never been like _this_ before.

He had never lost control like this before.

"Apollo, put your brother down," Leandra pleaded.

"Not until he apologizes," Apollo snarled.

"I did _nothing_ wrong," Carver growled.

"Carver, get your sodding head out of your ass and apologize, you bloody prig!" Bethany shouted.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" Carver bellowed.

After a few moments, Apollo released his brother from his hold and allowed him to drop unceremoniously to the floor. He watched passively as Leandra ran to Carver's side to help him up, but it was not until he heard the familiar sound of Anders' voice softly murmuring his name that all the rage drained from his body and was instantly replaced by deep fear. Slowly, he turned towards his beloved to find him staring back at him bemusedly.

"You're a Magi?" Anders asked softly.

"Yes," Apollo answered softly. "As is Bethany, and as was our father before us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anders asked in a whisper.

"Because Magi are only tolerated on the best of days, and I was terrified that you would fear me…hate me…_leave_ me…" Tears wells up in Apollo's eyes. "I can't live without you, Anders. I—" His words died in his throat, and his eyes widened when Anders held out a hand and conjured a ball of white energy in his palm. "You?" he asked in a whisper.

"Me," Anders whispered back. "I was afraid to tell you too, but now I see my fears were unfounded," he added with a chuckle as a single tear rolled down his cheek as he extinguished the magic in his hand. "Come here, sweetheart," he entreated while opening his arms for Apollo who wasted no time in closing the distance between the two of them and wrapping his arms around him. "My champion," Anders whispered into Apollo's ear while holding him tightly. "I didn't think it was possible, but I love you even more now."

Apollo's arms tightened around Anders and his buried his face into his soft hair as he softly wept. "I will spend the rest of my days worshipping you, my sweet kitten," he murmured. "I love you _so_ much."

Behind them, Bethany softly squeed.

"Bethany, is this honestly the time?" Leandra admonished gently in spite of the fact that she was happy that Apollo and Anders relationship seemed to be stronger than ever.

"What?" Bethany protested. "I'm sorry but those two are beauty and perfection personified. Look at them. They _belong_ together." She shot Carver a glare. "Besides, Carver had it coming."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Heart to Heart**

* * *

Lying on their sides and a light sheen of sweat still clinging to them after latest bout of lovemaking, Anders lay in Apollo's strong arms as the larger man spooned him from behind. He could feel his beloved's heart beating against his back, and it made the blond Magi smile serenely at the added proof of his lover being alive and with him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Anders asked softly while his eyes fluttered closed contentedly in response to Apollo nuzzling the back of his neck. "When I channeled the electricity, I mean...you would tell me if I hurt wouldn't you?"

Now that the two of them were out of the 'broom closet' as it were when it came to their powers, their lovemaking had increased in both intensity and passion. Now, with neither of them holding back, the magic within them freely reached out for the other—merging as their owners physically merged together and adding to their overall pleasure.

"I _would_, and you _didn't_," Apollo assured before kissing Ander's shoulder. He grinned. "Though, I must admit, it never would've occurred to me to use your electricity quite that way…"

Anders grinned lazily at Apollo over his shoulder. "No more than it would have occurred to _me_ for you to use your fire and ice in the way that _you_ did," he purred.

"I didn't hurt _you_, did I?" Apollo asked worriedly.

"Not at all," Anders replied with his smile still in place.

"Good," Apollo said with obvious relief while resting his head against his lover's. "I love you," he murmured.

"And I love _you_," Anders whispered in reply.

"May I ask you something?" Apollo asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Of course," Anders replied. "You can ask me anything, my champion…you know that."

Apollo slowly let out a breath. "Did Karl know about you?"

Anders sighed softly, and his eyes became sad. "Yes," he answered. "And that is what made his death particularly difficult for me."

"Why?" Apollo asked gently.

"Because I could have _healed_ him," Anders said mournfully. "I could have _healed_ him, and it would have been so _easy_ for me to do so, but…Karl made me promise _not_ to." He sighed softly. "He was a Magi as well, so he knew only too well what might have happened if his cancer suddenly vanished without a trace."

"He loved you, Anders…he was protecting you," Apollo said softly.

"But do you have any idea what it was like for me to sit by idly and watch him _die_? To have the power to stop it _literally_ at my fingertips but be unable to use it?" Anders asked softly. "Even if he and I ended up going our separate ways once you and I met…he would have _still_ been alive if he had just _let _me heal him. Karl was a good man…the world _needs_ more good men."

Apollo was silent for a few moments. "If the two of you had been together that weekend at the lodge while I was there alone…do you _really_ think you would have left him for me?" he asked softly.

"I have no doubt of it," Anders said softly as he shifted onto his back so he could properly look at Apollo. "I loved Karl…make no mistake of that. But the love he and I shared paled in comparison to what you and I share. Not _once_ with him did I feel the obsessive, driving _need_ to simply _be_ with him…to hear his voice. But with _you_…I felt that need from the very first moment I laid eyes on you."

"I felt the same way about you," Apollo admitted with a smile. "I never felt such a desperate need for anyone before…not like _that_."

Anders reached up and lovingly traced his fingers over Apollo's cheek. "Do you have any idea how much I _love_ getting texts from you throughout the day? I look forward to every, single one of them. They fill my heart with joy and make me smile even when I'm having a horrible day…even if it's something as simple as a heart emoji." He shyly bit his bottom lip while slipping his hand up into Apollo's scarlet hair. "I've saved _every_, single voicemail you've ever left me…and I listen to them whenever you and I aren't able to speak on the phone because I'm pulling an all-nighter at the ER, or because you're stuck at the station for some reason or another."

Smiling, Apollo shifted so he was on top of Anders—his weight supported on his elbows. "You're not the only one who's saved voicemails, my sweet kitten," he murmured while nuzzling his way down Anders' neck. "I crave the sound of your warm, gentle voice just as much as I crave _you_," he added with an underlying growl as he began shifting down—nuzzling his way down his lover's chest until he reached his belly button. He could feel Anders growing hard as his fingers gently gripped his hair, and Apollo left a series of light, nipping kisses around his belly button before dipping his tongue into it.

Anders shivered and moaned in delight as a euphoric smile spread over his face. "My love…my champion, I _live_ for you." His eyes fluttered closed and a keening whimper escaped him as Apollo's strong hand wrapped around his hardening length with infinite tenderness as his kisses began trailing down his stomach. "You are my life, Apollo. So long as I have _you_, I don't need anything else. I love you…!"

Apollo raised his head and smiled at his blond lover as his hand continued its ministrations. "And I love _you_, Anders. Without you, I am nothing. You _are_ my life."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	6. Chapter 6

So…what was ORIGINALLY meant to be nothing more than a series of AU one-shots has gone rogue and has taken on a life of its own, and is now looking to be another one of my epic fics…

WHY do I do this to myself? In any case, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_…Station; Two weeks later…_

Apollo sat at his desk and stared blankly down at the open file in front of him. Aimlessly, his right hand felt around for the small bag of pretzels that lay open on his desk. Not so much hungry as he was on autopilot, the Magi was deep in thought over the details of the case, and it was not until a coffee mug was place in front of him that he blinked himself out of his reverie and looked up to find his partner, Alistair, grinning down at him.

"You looked like you needed some refueling," the younger man said before leaning against his desk and taking a sip from his own mug. "It's been a long day."

"Thanks," Apollo said with a small sigh before sighing heavily and leaning back in his chair. "This case…" He took a long sip of coffee before sighing and letting his head fall back as his eyes closed. "These Blood Magi…it's like they _want_ to bring the wrath of C.I.R.C.L.E upon the rest of us with the way they behave. There's only so much J.U.S.T.I.C.E can do when Magi abuse their powers like this."

Alistair sighed softly and gazed down into the contents of his mug. "I know that Magi-related cases are particularly difficult for you. They're not easy for _me_ either."

Apollo sighed and opened his eyes before straightening his head. "I know. With you being married to my cousin, you have just as much to lose as a Magi would."

"More so since Alona is pregnant," Alistair replied in a soft but earnest voice.

Apollo smiled softly. "How is she? She's what…three months along, now?"

"Yes," Alistair answered with a smile. "She has the smallest of baby bumps. You can't see it when she's clothed, but every time she undresses to take a shower or get ready for bed, I see it." His smile grew. "And every time I see it, my heart warms with the knowledge that it's _my_ child that's making that belly grow…and then I promptly have a mild panic attack because I realize that in a matter of months, I will be responsible for a human life."

Apollo chuckled softly. "You'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Alistair asked with sudden worry. "It's not like my father was ever around to serve as an example for me. Prig ran out on my mother the second she told him she was pregnant, and she never heard from him again...no letters, phone calls...no payments of child support."

"I'd say that your mother did a more than decent job raising you on her own," Apollo soothed. "Look at the way you turned out...you're a cop, you married a wonderful woman who _adores_ you, and you're expecting your first child." He smiled. "You're living the dream."

"Yes, but...what if I'm like my father?" Alistair asked softly.

Apollo was silent for a few moments before answering. "Well, do you plan on doing the same thing to Alona?" he asked. "Do you plan on running out on her?"

Alistair blinked before his eyes widened incredulously. "What? No. _Never_," he said with a firm shake of his head. "I _love_ Alona with all my heart, and I would willingly sacrifice my life for hers."

Apollo smiled. "There's your answer. You love my cousin...I never once doubted that. She's in good hands with you."

"But what about our _baby_?" Alistair asked worriedly. "I _know_ I'm a good _husband_, but what if I'm a bad _father_?"

Apollo's smile grew a bit. "You love Alona. Your baby was created out of that love and is part of the _both_ of you. It stands to reason that the love you have for your wife will translate over to your child."

"How do you _always_ know what to say?" Alistair asked with a smile after a few moments.

Apollo's smile turned into a grin. "Because I'm older and wiser than you are," he answered with a wink before taking another sip of his coffee.

Alistair chuckled. "How are things between you and Anders?"

Apollo's grin softened into a fond smile. "Couldn't be better. I can honestly say that I've never been happier in my entire life."

"That's good," Alistair replied with a smile. "The four of us will have to get together for dinner soon. We're still very sorry about missing your dinner party, but Alona simply wasn't feeling up for it. Her nausea was particularly bad that night. She scarcely left the bathroom in our bedroom, the poor thing. I spent most of the night holding her hair back."

"There's no need to apologize. We understood," Apollo replied with a small wave of his hand. "Anders is a doctor of many specialties. He knows only too well what a woman goes through while she's pregnant. Unfortunately, because it's a naturally occurring incident, he says that there is no magical cure...not a permanent one in any case." He sighed softly and his smile faltered. "Still though...it sounds like my dear cousin had a rough night. Poor girl..."

"You don't know the half of it," Alistair said with a sigh. "The smell of _any_ pork products cooking is enough to make her vomit right on the spot...bacon, sausage, pork chops...doesn't matter. Lately, her diet has consisted of green apples, ginger snaps, and soda crackers, because they're the only things she can keep down...oh, and watermelon."

Apollo blinked. "Watermelon?"

"The craving Alona has for that particular flavor as of late is almost frightening," Alistair replied with a chuckle. "Doesn't matter if it's the actual fruit itself, juice, candy...sorbet, she simply _has_ to have it on a daily basis."

Apollo chuckled. "I hope you keep a regular supply."

"Oh, I do," Alistair replied sheepishly. "I only had to witness _one_ hormonal meltdown to learn that lesson," he added with a chuckle.

Apollo threw back his head with a laugh. "You'll excuse me if I find the mental image of my petite, little cousin frightening a strong, strapping man like you to be just a _little _bit hysterical."

Alistair mock glared at his partner. "Go on, laugh it up while I live in fear for my life," he said before grinning and laughing himself. His laughter and smile both faded as he caught sight of an approaching figure. "Broody ex incoming," he muttered under his breath.

Apollo's shoulders slumped a little before straightening and tensing. "Maker's balls...what does he want?" he muttered tiredly.

"No idea," Alistair replied before turning his gaze to his partner. "Am I staying or leaving?"

"Stay," Apollo answered. "It could be case related."

"Fine," Alistair said while crossing his arms over his broad chest. "But the first snide comment out of his mouth, and I'm punching him. I don't care if he _is_ an enforcer for C.I.R.C.L.E, you're _family_."

Apollo grinned. "And you were worried you'd make a horrible father," he said before swiveling his chair around and assuming a casual position. "Agent, Leto...what can I do for you?" he asked with strained politeness as he took in the sight of his former lover.

"You can give me an update on Lazare case, Detective Hawke," Fenris replied in his clipped fashion as he came to a halt in front of Apollo and tried not to remember how the beautiful man looked without a stitch of clothing, or the way his heart used to flutter in that special way whenever Apollo smiled at him.

"If I _had_ any new information, I would give it to you, Agent Leto," Apollo said simply after breathing a small sigh.

"You'll excuse me if I remain skeptical about that," Fenris remarked with a small sneer—inwardly regretting the words the second they left him.

Apollo sat up in his chair and regarded his former lover with an expression of obvious disbelief. "Are you questioning my honor?" he asked incredulously. "When have I _ever_ given you cause for that?"

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "Lying to me about who you _really_ were isn't reason enough?" he replied with a scowl.

"That was for _us_," Apollo said tersely. "I denied my very identity because of _you…_because I thought you were special and I wanted to try and build a future with you."

"Building our relationship and future upon a lie…now, just _why_ did things not work out for us, I wonder?" Fenris asked dryly. "You lied to me from the very beginning, Detective Hawke. I have no reason to believe _anything_ you say, and the very fact that you're a Magi means that I can't trust you."

"Listen here, you insufferable twig," Alistair growled with narrowed eyes while taking a step towards the smaller man.

"Alistair, don't," Apollo said while standing and holding an arm out in front of his partner to keep him from advancing further. Once he was certain the younger man would not try to move past him, he returned his gaze to his former lover. "Hate me as much as you want because of what I am, Fenris," Apollo growled with narrowed eyes. "It's your right, and I have long since given up trying to convince you that not _all _Magi are to be feared and hated. It's no longer my responsibility to educate you, and the degree of your hatred of me is no longer my concern. But _never_ doubt either my commitment to my position, or the fact that I _will_ do my duty." He took up his pea coat which up until then had been draped over the back of his chair and slipped it on. "Fuck off, Agent Leto," he said simply before storming off.

Fenris turned to go after Apollo but found himself stopped by Alistair's hand gripping his shoulder. "Let go of me," he snarled.

"No. _You_ let go of _him_," Alistair growled. "You've caused him _enough_ pain, and the only wrong thing he ever did in his life was love _you_. That man is one of the best I have ever known, and if you can't see that, then you never deserved the time you had with him." He removed his hand. "From now on, you don't talk to him. You talk to _me_. Now get out of my sight." He took up his own jacket before pushing past the smaller man. "_I_ will notify you when we have any new information."

* * *

_…Anders' and Apollo's Condo; later…_

Anders had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard the sound of Apollo's key turning in the door, and he smiled as he padded to the door of the bedroom. Dressed only in a pair of green, silk pajama bottoms, his hair was down, and his glasses were propped on top of his head in preparation for the reading he had planned to do while he waited for his beloved to come home. "You're home early," he greeted happily as Cerberus scurried out of the bedroom and charged out of the bedroom and immediately jumped on Apollo. "I _love_ it when you surprise me like that, and obviously so does our bouncing boy over there," he said with a soft chuckle before hurrying over and sliding his arms under Apollo's coat so he could wrap them around his waist. "Make room, Cerberus. It's your other daddy's turn for some snuggles," he said before kissing Apollo tenderly. "I missed you today," he murmured before grunting softly in surprise when he found himself wrapped tightly in his lover's arms. "Sweetheart? Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Am I a bad person?" Apollo asked softly.

"_What_? Why in the Maker's names would you even _think_ to ask me that?" Anders asked incredulously. "You are quite easily the best man I have ever had the honor to know," he said fervently. "Why are you asking me this?"

Apollo sighed heavily and let go of Anders so he could take off his coat. "Nothing, it's stupid," he said while hanging his coat on the rack by the door before scratching Cerberus behind the ears when he jumped up again.

Anders frowned a little. "If it's bothering you _this_ much, then it's _not_ stupid," he said gently while taking Apollo's hand in his own and leading him towards the kitchen. "Come on. Let me make you some tea, and you can tell me all about it."

Apollo sighed and shook his head while pulling gently on Anders' hand. "No tea. Let's just go to bed," he said tiredly.

"We can go to the bedroom," Anders conceded. "But no sleeping until you talk about what's bothering you," he said gently while changing his direction and leading the way to the bedroom—Cerberus trotting along beside them with his tail wagging furiously. "It's never good to go to bed upset."

In their bedroom now, Apollo sighed heavily and let go of Anders' hand so he could begin undressing. "I ran into Fenris today," he said simply.

Anders had just sat on the edge of the bed when Apollo made his announcement, and then he was instantly back on his feet. "_What_?" he asked angrily.

Apollo sighed again and dropped his clothes and underwear into the hamper before taking a pair of boxers from the dresser. "He was asking for information on a Blood Magi case Alistair and I are working. As a C.I.R.C.L.E enforcer, he's within his rights to do so. But _that's_ not what's bothering me." He slipped into the boxers. "And neither is the fact that he hates me…it's the fact that he doesn't trust me to do my job."

"What do you mean?" Anders asked before sitting back on the edge of the bed when Apollo went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He waited patiently until his lover had finished.

"Because I'm a Magi, and to him _all _Magi are the same. He doesn't trust me to do my job and hand over Magi who are in obvious violation of the law," Apollo said as he came out of the bathroom. "He questioned by honor and commitment to my job because I lied to him about being a Magi while he and I were together."

Anders sighed and patted the space next to him on the bed. "How _did_ he find out in any case? You never told me…except that it was an accident."

Sighing, Apollo moved across the space and sat beside his lover. "Are you _sure_ you want to hear this?"

"Yes," Anders said simply while taking Apollo's closest hand in his.

Apollo averted his eyes for a moment before looking back to his beloved. "It was our six month anniversary. He was cleaning up in the kitchen after the dinner I made, so I slipped into the bedroom to light candles and start setting a romantic mood. Well, I couldn't find any matches, so like an idiot, I used my magic to light the candles…Fenris walked in and saw me."

"Shit…" Anders whispered with a small shake of his head.

"He left a month later…no matter _what_ I tried to do in order to fix things…to prove to him that I was _still_ simply me. Getting a puppy, going to counseling…booking a romantic getaway…none of it worked. He was too consumed by his hatred of Magi."

Anders gently squeezed Apollo's hand. "That's _not_ your fault," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Apollo said softly. "_I_ wasn't one of the Magi that killed his parents and sister when he was a little boy, but in his eyes, I'm guilty by association because of the fact that I _am_ a Magi." He hung his head. "I never thought I was a bad person until he turned his hate-filled gaze upon me for the first time…"

"Because you're _not_ a bad person," Anders said emphatically. "You are brave. You are kind. You are the champion of many…you are _my_ champion." He raised Apollo's hand to his lips and brushed a loving kiss to his knuckles. "You are the love of my life who completes me in _every_ way imaginable. Because of you, I wake up _every_ morning with a smile on my face, and I _know_ that I can face anything that comes my way. You are my strength." He leaned in and kissed Apollo's lips. "You are my life." He kissed him again. "And I love you." His hands moved up to cup his lover's face tenderly. "What Fenris says and thinks no longer matters," he murmured. "Because you are no longer _his_. You're _mine_ now, and I say that you are the most perfectly good man that I have ever met. You are _everything _I ever wanted."

Apollo smiled softly and lightly rubbed his nose against Anders' before resting his forehead against his. "I love you _so_ much," he murmured. "I'm so sorry I brought this baggage home with me…"

Anders moved his hands down in favor of sliding his arms around Apollo's neck. "That's what being in a loving, relationship means, sweetheart," he murmured with a smile. "Helping your loved one carry their baggage when it gets too heavy for them to manage alone." He kissed him again. "You've helped me so many times…it's _my _turn. Let me help you carry this burden," he whispered.

Apollo gently pulled Anders onto his lap and kissed him softly as his beloved shifted so he was straddling him. "You already have," he whispered while wrapping his arms around the smaller man and simply holding him close. "I already feel a million pounds lighter."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_…Two days later…_

Anders awoke to the feel of his nose being nuzzled, and he slowly opened his eyes with a smile that only grew as his gaze gradually focused upon the face of the man he adored above all others. "The best sight to wake up to," he murmured while reaching for his glasses.

Apollo smiled and tenderly kissed Anders' nose once his lover was wearing his glasses. "Good morning, my doctor," he purred. "I have a surprise for you."

Anders cheekily raised an eyebrow while throwing the blankets off and slipping from the bed. "Can I pee first?" he asked cheekily as he padded into the bathroom in his bare feet and pajama bottoms.

"_That's _not what I meant," Apollo said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes.

Flushing the toilet, Anders appeared in the doorway and leaned his hip against the frame. "Oh? Then what were you…" His eyes landed on the clock.

10:00 a.m.

"Maker! Why did you let me sleep so late?!" Anders asked frantically.

Apollo blinked. "Because it's your day off?"

"Yes, but it's also _your_ day off," Anders answered sadly. "Instead of my _sleeping_ the day away, we could have been spending time together. You know I like to make _every _moment we have together count…"

Apollo stood with a smile and closed the distance between his beloved and himself before gently pulling him close. "We _are_ spending time together," he murmured. "I spooned you very happily until nine before getting up so I could surprise you with your favorite breakfast."

Anders blinked then sniffed the air. "I thought I was imagining it…" He looked up at his lover and smiled like a child who had just been given a giant present. "You made chocolate crepes?"

"Sweets for my sweet," Apollo murmured before softly kissing Anders' lips.

"How can you be so chipper?" Anders asked with a chuckle.

"I've had six cups of coffee, so…I'm really wide awake," Apollo replied in a sing-song voice while taking one of Anders' hands in his and leaving his other hand at the small of his back before waltzing and twirling his lover out of the bedroom and into the living room where Cerberus was currently gnawing on a rawhide bone. "I've always been a morning person…a morning girl…" He winked playfully before chuckling and giving Anders a twirl.

"Using my love of musicals and opera against me, hmm?" Anders asked with a chuckle before grinning cheekily and raising an eyebrow. "And if _you're_ a girl, then _I'm_ Andraste," he said before kissing Apollo's lips softly.

"Well then, the Maker is going to have to fight me for you," Apollo replied with a soft growl against his lover's lips. "Because I will _not_ stand aside and give you up without a fight."

Anders' smile grew as he slid his arms up around Apollo's neck. "Let Him come down in a corporeal form, my love. Let him kick and pound at our door. It will all be in vain because I will _never_ allow us to be ripped apart."

"I'll hold you to that," Apollo said with a smile before kissing Anders' nose and leading him to the table. "I thought after breakfast, we could take Cerberus for a walk to the Farmer's Market," he said while preparing a plate for Anders as his lover poured coffee for the both of them before sitting.

"Sounds good," Anders replied with a smile as he slid Apollo's mug carefully over his place setting just as his lover placed a plate in front of him. "But not _nearly_ as good as devouring these crepes…" he murmured with an underlying moan. "You spoil me so…" he added with a smile.

Apollo smiled as he took his own seat. "Only because you deserve to be spoiled, my doctor," he replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "Mmmm…blond and sweet…just like _you_," he purred softly.

Anders shivered visibly in delight as he cut into his first crepe. "Keep up with that sort of talk, and we might not make it to the farmer's market before it closes," he purred in reply.

Apollo's purr gradually became a soft growl deep in his throat as he reached under the table and rested a hand gently upon Anders' leg—his thumb slowly stroking his lover's knee as he smiled. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

_…Houseboat; the pier…_

It had happened again.

It was _still_ happening.

The feel of Isabela's full lips wrapped around his flaccid length and coaxing it into a hardened state of arousal even as sleep still clung to him was evidence of that. Fenris groaned softly, and his eyes briefly fluttered open before shutting tightly—one hand moving down to tangle into Isabela's dark hair as he hardened and lengthened in her warm mouth.

"Maker…"

As always, whenever Fenris came home to the houseboat he shared with Isabela with his thoughts filled with Apollo, the lanky C.I.R.C.L.E. agent did the only thing he _could_ do in his desperate attempt to forget about the man who still haunted him. He climbed into bed with his housemate and fucked her until he fell asleep.

Fortunately for him, the sultry bounty hunter was always up for it.

Having been friends with Fenris long before he and Apollo had met, Isabela had been only too happy to take the lanky mage-hater in once he had parted ways with his lover. Fenris fixed things around the houseboat when they broke, and as independent and capable of defending herself as the bounty hunter was, she liked having Fenris around for protection. Their arrangement also allowed for a bit of safe stress relief for the both of them, and Isabela had admitted that Fenris was one of the best lays she had ever had.

They had a good thing going on.

"Andraste's blood…" Fenris groaned in building pleasure. His back arched and his toes began curling as Isabela hummed and swirled her pierced tongue around his throbbing shaft. His hand tightened within the dark, thick hair as he began bucking up into his friend's mouth. "Yes…" His breath hitched as Isabela deep-throated him. "Ah….ah…!" He threw his head back with a loud, wordless grunt as he exploded into Isabela's mouth, and as he reveled in the waves of euphoria, his mind became filled with images of a certain redheaded magi during happier times. "Apollo…" he breathed moments before his eyes snapped open. "Fuck," he snarled.

"Why don't you just _talk_ to him?" Isabela asked as she sat back on her knees and daintily wiped the corners of her mouth with her finger before licking them clean of the escaped drops.

Fenris was silent for several moments before sighing heavily and sitting up while shaking his head. "No…there would be no point."

"No point? You said bloody named after _I_ finished blowing you," Isabela replied with a wry chuckle. "You _obviously_ still care about him."

"No…I don't _care_ about him, Izzy…I _love_ him," he said—the raw sadness in his eyes juxtaposing beautifully with the angry curl of his lips. "I _love_ that man…but I _hate_ what he is…and I hate _myself_ for loving him." The anger in his face left him, and was replaced with complete sadness now. "Why, Izzy…_why_ did he _have_ to be a magi? He was so…_perfect_ until that secret of his was revealed. Apollo was…he was the _best_ man I had ever been with…the _only_ man I ever let _truly_ get close to me. Kind, nurturing, selfless, passionate…he was _good_ for me, and then everything went wrong." The anger returned to his face. "And now _he's_ moved on…and I'm stuck pining over him while _he's _happier than he _ever _was with me."

"How do you know he's happier?" Isabela asked while reaching for her panties. "Have you seen him with his new man?"

"I've seen them together," Fenris answered morosely with a nod. "Holding hands while walking that dog Apollo bought in a vain attempt to make thing work between him and _me…_the way he smiles at his blond mage…Apollo _never _smiled like that when we were together…not even when things were good between us. How is _that_ fair? I thought he _loved _me."

"He _did_," Isabela said simply. "He _did _love you, Fenris…even I could see that, and I don't _do _relationships. But…Apollo was never able to _truly_ be himself with you. You said yourself that he is a selfless man, and you're right. He hid his true identity from you to make _you_ happy, and he would have continued to do so if you hadn't discovered his secret." She sighed heavily and slipped into her panties. "Maker…I'm exhausted just _talking_ about it. I can't imagine putting that much effort into _anyone_."

Fenris was silent for several moments. "He really _did_ love me, didn't he?" he asked softly while staring down at his hands and following the trail of intricate, white markings that covered the entire length of his body—a permanent souvenir from the battle between two gangs of magi. He and his family had gotten caught in the crossfire…simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it had gotten his parents and sister killed. _He_ had been lucky to escape with his life, but the ice spell that grazed him had turned his hair white and left the intricate 'scars' all over his body. He remembered the very first time Apollo had seen the markings—how he seemed to become more guarded and tense when Fenris told him _how_ he had gotten them. But instead of breaking things off right then and there, Apollo had _stayed_. He had stayed and tried to make things work even though he must have known that their relationship was doomed to fail. "That beautiful bastard really _did_ love me, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Isabela answered with a small smile while handing Fenris the pair of boxers she had pulled off him the night before—knowing her broody friend would grab a clean pair once he was back in his own room.

"And I fucked it up," Fenris growled while absently taking the boxers. "I let my hatred of magi get in the way, and I fucked things up."

Isabela sighed. "We all make mistakes, little wolf," she replied as she climbed off the bed. "What matters is that we don't dwell on them."

"How can I _not_ dwell on this, Izzy?" Fenris asked as he looked up at the sultry woman with the expression that resembled that of a lost child. "I've lost the perfect man…and there's nothing I can do to make it right."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Carver wiped his hands on his pant legs as he approached the door to the forensics lab, but upon reaching it, he came to a halt and slowly let out a breath in attempts to calm his racing heart. Slowly peering around the doorframe, his breath caught in his throat as his piercing, blue eyes came to rest upon the dainty, young woman sitting on a lab stool and peering into a microscope.

Merrill...

Delicate and waifish, the mere sight of her was enough to render Carver speechless. The way the light would gift off her short, raven tresses and bring out the blue highlights, the sweetness of her smile...the luminosity of her sage green eyes that were almost too big for her face...they all worked together to make Merrill the most beautiful woman Carver had ever seen. Not even the facial tattoos detracted from her unique beauty; rather, Carver thought that they accentuated Merrill's eyes as well as the highness of her cheekbones. Perhaps one day, Carver would be able to ask her about them…providing that he actually _could_ talk to her.

But none of that compared to the musical lilt of Merrill's voice that always left Carver weak in the knees.

Carver wanted more than anything to ask Merrill out on a date...dinner, coffee..._something _that would allow him the opportunity to talk to her about something, _anything _other than evidence pertaining to a case. But whenever he tried to bring up the subject, it was as though he suddenly forgot how to speak. His voice would die in his throat, and he was lucky if he could string three words tone there in a coherent thought.

Which made it difficult when he was inquiring about evidence. Like _now_.

He _never _had this problem with girls in the past. He had always had more than his share of girlfriends, and he _never _felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. What _was _it about Merrill?

Was she humming _Born this Way_?

Could Carver possibly be in love? Surely that was not the case. How could it be when he had not so much as kissed her yet? He could not go to Bethany about it. His twin was buried up to her eyes in schoolwork. His mother was out of the question as well. Once mention of his being interested in a girl, and Leandra would start pushing for a wedding….as she had so many times before with Carver's previous girlfriends.

Then, there was Apollo...

Carver knew that he could not go to his brother about this. Their relationship had become even more strained since the night of the dinner party.

No. Carver would have to plow through this on his own. Gathering his courage, he stepped into the room and cleared his throat. "Miss Alerion...uh…Merrill?"

Merrill looked up from her microscope and turned towards the door before smiling sweetly at Carver. "Oh, Officer Hawke. Hello," she greeted in her friendly way.

Carver cleared his throat again in attempts to keep his voice from seizing up. "It's Detective Hawke, actually..." Carver replied with only the slightest trace of a stammer. "I recently made Detective..."

Merrill closed her eyes and gave a small shake of her head while smiling. "Oh, that's right. Sorry about that. Being down here all day makes it so easy for me to get lost in my job and simply forget what's going on upstairs."

"It's alright, don't worry about it..." Carver said with a nervous smile. "I'm still getting used to it myself."

Merrill's smile grew a bit. "You're so kind," she said while turning on her stool so she was facing Carver fully. "So, what brings you down to my lair?" she asked while leaning forward a little and lazily kicking her feet which dangled a good foot off the floor.

"Lair..." Carver mused with a soft, nervous chuckle as he approached the object of his affections. "You make yourself sound like some sort of crone."

"How do you know I'm _not_?" Merrill asked playfully.

"That answer is easy enough. Crones are old and ugly, and _you_ are too young and pretty," Carver said before he could stop himself.

Merrill raised a slender eyebrow and her eyes twinkled. "Pretty, am I? Well, that's certainly sweet of you to say."

Carver blinked in surprise. "Surely you know that you're pretty…_right_?" he asked with a slight stammer—unable to believe that he was saying such words to the object of his desire.

Merrill gave a small, graceful shrug of her delicate shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. Not everyone would look upon my facial tattoos and think that I'm worthy of being called pretty. I'm not like other girls, you see."

Carver smiled and took a step closer to the delicate beauty. "Yes…I'm very much aware that you're not like other girls," he said somewhat huskily.

"Well, certainly you would know that for sure," Merrill said amiably with a small wave of her hand. "You're much worldlier than I am. No doubt, you've known your share of girls."

"Y..yes, I've…known a few," Carver replied, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable.

"Well, what lucky girls they must've been," Merrill said with a smile.

"Lucky? Why do you say they were be lucky?" Carver asked curiously.

"Why shouldn't they be lucky?" Merrill asked. "You're handsome, you're strong, you're a policeman…it's an honorable profession. A girl could do a lot worse for herself."

"Uh…I um…I uh…uh…uh…" Carver stammered.

"Surely…you knew all this…_didn't_ you?" Merrill asked with genuine curiosity as she leaned forward just a bit—inadvertently allowing Carver a small glance down her blouse which caused him to blush.

"I um…uh…of _course_ I know this," Carver replied while hurriedly moving his gaze away from Merrill's cleavage. "I just…I'm not used to other people seeing it. It's always my brother that people seem to admire instead of me, so I sometimes forget what a catch I am."

"Oh, you poor dear. Well, the next time you look in the mirror, you should _tell_ yourself just what a catch you are, and tell yourself that any girl would consider herself fortunate to have your eye on her," she said while reaching out and giving a light, playful tap of her finger to Carver's nose.

Having always been on the socially awkward side, Merrill was never truly aware of when she was being ogled or flirted with, or when she inadvertently flirted with someone else. Suffice to say, when Carver's face suddenly began has red as a tomato moments before he hurriedly excused himself and did a rather herky-jerky run out of the lab, Merrill was left blinking in confusion.

"Did I miss something dirty?"

* * *

_...Narcotics..._

Donnic looked up from the papers on his desk when Carver sat heavily in his chair and faceplanted on his desk with a groan. Remaining silent for several moments as he simply regarded the younger man who had recently been appointed as his partner, Donnic finally cleared his throat. "Bee in your bonnet, Carver?" he asked.

"No…" Carver groaned.

Donnic raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously.

"No," Carver groaned pitifully.

Donnic slowly let out a sigh. A patient man by nature, he was still getting used to the drama that seemed to go hand in hand with his young partner. "Alright…want to talk about it?"

"No…" Carver replied before raising his head a little. "Maybe…" He looked up at the older man while folding his arms on his desk. "I…" He sighed heavily. "I don't know…!" he said with a groan of frustration before letting his head fall onto his folded arms.

Donnic blinked. "Alright…I'm just going to get some coffee," he said while slowly pushing his chair back and standing.

"Here's the thing," Carver said suddenly while raising his head from his arms. "I've had my share of girlfriends. I know how to handle myself around women…so _why_ then whenever I'm around this one, _particular_ girl I feel as though I have to carry a giant notebook in front of my crotch?"

Donnic blinked, raised an eyebrow, and slowly sat back in his chair. "So this is all about a girl?" he asked before chuckling softly. "Ah, yes…the giant notebook. I remember those days of my youth." He cleared his throat and sobered upon seeing the blush rise into Carver's cheeks. "So, this girl has you all turned around, eh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Carver replied with a heavy sigh. "When I'm around her…I just lose all control over. I forget how to speak, my body develops a mind of its own, I can't think straight…I've _never _had this problem with any other girl I've ever dated."

Donnic gave a small, sympathetic smile. "_Every_ man has that _one_ person…that one person who muddles their insides something aweful. I still remember the many awkward conversations Aveline and I had before we finally stopped dancing around our feelings for one another. After that, everything went back to normal, and I was able to function because I knew the woman who would eventually become my wife cared for me as much as I cared for _her_. You just need to gather up your courage and take a chance, and things will sort themselves out so some semblance of normalcy will return to your life." He blinked. "Speaking of functioning and normalcy," did you get the lab results for the heroine we picked up from that drug bust yesterday?"

Carver's eyes widened and he palmed his face before slouching and sliding down in his chair. "Andraste's ass! See what I mean? I can't bloody think straight when I'm around her. I forgot the blighted reason _why_ I went down to the labs in the first place," he groaned.

Donnic raised an eyebrow and the smallest of grins tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Ah, so it's the lovely _Merrill_ who's got you all turned about," he mused with a soft chuckle as Carver groaned wordlessly. His grin remained as he once again stood from his chair. "Very well then…_I'll_ go down to the labs and inquire about the evidence." Coming around to Carver's desk, he patted the younger man's shoulder. "Don't worry, lad…it gets better…_eventually_."

Carver responded with a groan and practically slid under his desk as Donnic's soft chuckle followed the older man out of the room. "Maker…just let the floor swallow me up right now."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to _Dragon Age_...unfortunately.

* * *

**Friendly Ears**

* * *

_…The Hanged Man; three days later…_

"What's her name?"

Carver raised his head from where it rested upon his arms to find none other than Varric Tethras watching him from the other side of the bar as he wiped down the mahogany surface. He had been frequenting the cop-friendly bar long enough to know the blond proprietor was standing on a step stool, so he was not at all surprised to find the short man suddenly standing tall. "What's whose name?" he asked.

"The girl," Varric answered simply.

"How do you know there's a girl?" Carver asked with a raised eyebrow.

The short, stocky blond chuckled and flashed his winning grin. "After years of owning and tending this bar, I always know when something is about a girl. It's kind of my super power. Get you another beer?"

Carver glanced at his empty mug. "Yeah…I've got the next few days off. Why not?"

Varric took the empty mug and slipped it into the sink before pulling a fresh, frosted mug out of the freezer he kept under the bar. "So? What's her name?" he asked while skillfully filling the mug with the golden fluid so that there was just the perfect amount of froth on top.

"Maker, are all barkeeps this nosey, or just you?" Carver asked dryly though he did smirk a little.

Varric grinned and slid the mug across the bar to Carver with practiced skill. "Didn't you get the memo? Barkeeps and hairdressers are well known busybodies." He gave a small shrug of his thick, broad shoulders. "Consider my curiosity as concern for one of my most loyal patrons."

Carver chuckled softly. "Alright, I'll accept that," he said before sighing and staring into the contents of his frosted mug. "Her name is Merrill."

"Merrill…sounds like a delicate, little flower," Varric mused while he began washing Carver's old mug.

"She _is_ a delicate flower," Carver replied with a wistful smile. "Delicate waif of a thing…and completely unlike any other girl I've ever met. She's that rare combination that manages to be both beautiful and adorable with her giant, green eyes and sweet smile…and she's quirky."

"Quirky?" Varric raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"She's got these facial tattoos," Carver replied while motioning with a finger to the areas of his own face where Merrill's tattoos would have been. "But…they work, you know? They just _work_ on her…and I like them. She drives me crazy."

"So what's the problem?" Varric asked while drying the mug and nodding his head in acknowledgment when a patron walked through the door.

Carver sighed heavily. "The second I'm around her…it's like I forget how to speak. All I want to do is ask her out for a drink of some kind…but when I open my mouth, nothing but gibberish comes out. I mean…I'm alright when I go down to her lab to ask about evidence…she works in forensics by the way, but the second I don't have anything work-related to talk to her about…it's like I'm twelve years old again and unable to talk to girls." He took a long sip from his mug before setting it down with a soft thunk.

Varric grinned. "Funny how that one special person affects us, huh? My advice? Just take the bull by the horns and just ask her out. Tag it onto the end of a work-related conversation if you have to so you've already got a good steam going, but just do it."

Carver's sapphire eyes widened. "I can't do that. What about romance? What about sending her a flower and pretending it's from a secret admirer or something?"

Varric shook his head. "That won't work for someone like you. Forgive me for saying this, Carver, but…you're not exactly the most subtle of guys."

Carver opened his mouth to protest but closed it moments later before sighing and giving a small nod of acknowledgment. "Fair point."

Varric grinned and chuckled. "Don't feel bad, kid. The world needs more up front and direct guys like you. It's got enough people pulling strings from the shadows." He watched Carver quiet for a few moments as the younger man simply stared down into his mug. "What is it?"

Carver raised his gaze to the short man. "What if she says no?"

Varric sighed and gave a small shrug. "Then she wasn't for you. You link your wounds for a little bit then move on."

"What if I don't want to move on?" Carver asked softly. "There's just something about Merrill that…sticks, you know? Even when I'm not around her…she's never gone from me."

Varric smiled. "Then pray to the Maker she says yes." He blinked. "Hey, speaking of gone…I haven't seen your brother around lately. Everything okay with him?"

Carver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's fine…couldn't be better actually. He's deeply wrapped up in his latest love…a doctor by the name of Anders." He took a swig of his drink. "Because their schedules often clash, Apollo rushes home the second his shift ends so they can be together."

"Naw, that's sweet," Varric replied with a chuckle. "Well good for him. I know he was a mess after he and Fenris split up."

"Meh," was all Carver said in reply. "He and Anders border on the ridiculous though…the cuteness and the sweetness…I swear, I'm going to catch diabetes from them," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, little Hawke," Varric chided good naturedly. "Your time will come soon enough."

"When will you stop calling me that?" Carver asked with a martyred sigh.

"When you put on your big boy pants and ask out that girl who's got you all tied up in knots," Varric replied with a raised eyebrow.

Carver sighed. "Touché."

* * *

_…J.U.S.T.I.C.E. offices; that night…_

"Alona? Alona? Come on, little bird…wake up…"

Alona Theirin snorted awake when she felt a hand gently shaking her shoulder. "_My_ watermelon!" She blinked rapidly and looked around. "Wait…what?" She looked up. "Jowan? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask _you_ the same question," the dark-haired man said as he sat on the edge of Alona's desk. "I _thought_ you went home an hour ago."

"I _was_," Alona protested. "I came back to my office to my office to get my purse, then I remembered the grocery list that I put in my top desk drawer, so I sat in my chair to get it…next thing I know, I'm here in my current situation," she added sheepishly before groaning and allowing her head to fall forward onto her desk with a soft thunk. "Pregnancy strikes again…" she grumbled.

Jowan chuckled softly. "Well, you _are_ napping for _two_."

Alona raised her head and regarded her friend tiredly. "I know, but…Andraste's ass…who knew that growing a person inside of you was such hard work?" she asked with an underlying whine.

Jowan grinned and laughed softly. "I believe that _every_ pregnant woman has asked that at some point or another."

Alona looked to her cell phone and her eyes widened. "Maker…twenty missed texts and five missed calls…_all_ from Alistair. Oh, no…oh, Jowan…oh, my poor Alistair! Oh, he must be so worried! I have to get home! No…I have to call him!" She suddenly burst into tears. "Bugger! Now I'm crying! I have no control over myself anymore!"

"Sshh…hush, little bird," Jowan soothed while gently rubbing Alona's back. When the phone on Alona's desk rang, he held up a hand and answered the phone with the other. "Alona Theirin's office. "Yes, hello, Alistair. Yes, she _is_ here. She's fine, she's fine," he soothed. "Alona simply fell asleep at her desk is all. I will make sure she gets home safely. Would you like to speak to her?" He handed the phone over to Alona with a smile.

Alona accepted the phone and hurriedly put it to her ear. "Darling, I'm _so_ sorry!" she sniffled. "Yes, I'm crying…bloody hormones," she sobbed before blinking. "What?" She smiled and sniffled softly. "You're so sweet…I'm sorry for being such a mess." Her smile grew. "I love you too. I'll see you later when you get home. I'll try to wait up for you. I love you. Bye-bye." She hung up the phone and pulled a tissue from her purse before dabbing at her eyes and then blowing her nose. "Thank you for waking me," she said after tossing the soiled tissue into her trash bin. "I should get home."

"I'll drive you," Jowan said while standing.

"No, no, I'll be alright," Alona said with a smile while pushing her chair back and standing. "I'll be fine."

"Are you _sure_?" Jowan asked pointedly. "Lately, you've been something of a narcoleptic."

Alona smiled sheepishly. "I'll be fine. I'll roll down my windows and get the breeze blowing in my face while listening to my loudest playlist."

Jowan slowly let out a breath. "Alright, but if you feel yourself falling asleep behind the wheel, pull over to the side of the road and call me. I _will_ come get you," he said firmly.

Smiling, Alona leaned up and brushed a chaste kiss to her friend and colleague's cheek. "Thank you, Jowan. You're a sweet man."

"I do what I can." Smiling, Jowan lightly touched Alona's small bump before wagging a finger at it. "And as for _you_, be nice to your mother. Don't give her anymore grief until your teenage years."

Alona gasped softly and covered her bump with her hands. "Sssshh! Don't encourage it."

* * *

_...Police station..._

Apollo looked across his desk to Alistair's. "Was that my cousin wailing on the other line?" he asked once his partner got off the phone.

"Hormones," Alistair replied with a nod before rubbing the back of his neck.

Apollo smiled sympathetically. "How're you holding up through it?"

"I'm hanging in there," Alistair replied with a tired smile. "Every time Alona acts like one of those fabled Archdemons you read about in mythology, I simply remind myself that it's the hormones talking and _not_ my sweet, loving wife."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "That bad?" he asked cautiously.

Alistair leaned back in his chair. "She's up, she's down. She's happy, she's depressed. She's enraged, then she's happy again…it's a blighted roller coaster in which she and I are the only passengers." He sighed. "We were leaving the market the other day, and she nearly strangled a man because he lit a cigarette near her."

Apollo blinked. "I'm sorry...my quiet, borderline repressed cousin nearly strangled a man?"

"She lunged for him," Alistair replied. "I had to pull her back...no easy feat when you're trying to keep your grocery cart from rolling off into the parking lot. Your cousin is a squirmer," he added with a soft chuckle.

Apollo chuckled softly at that. "Alona grew up with us. She might be petite, but I seem to recall her being rather difficult to pin down whenever the four of us would get into a wrestling match. She always managed to wriggle free."

"So I learned," Alistair replied wryly.

Apollo grinned. "Hang in there, partner. In six months from now when you're holding your new baby in your arms for the first time, _all_ the craziness will be worth it, and I'm willing to bet that you won't even remember half of it."

"Six more months…" Alistair mused before slowly letting out a sigh. "I can do this…I can do this…"

"That's a boy," Apollo said with a smile. "Now then…let's take one more look at this case before calling it a night. If something doesn't jump out at us within the next ten minutes, we'll put it down and look at it again tomorrow. I'm eager to get home, and I know you are too."

Alistair grinned in obvious relief. "Music to my ears."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to _Dragon Age_...unfortunately.

* * *

**Unwinding**

* * *

_…Two nights later…_

It was one of those rare nights where Bethany gave herself the night off from her studies-where she literally let her hair down and allowed herself the luxury of going out with her friends from the nursing program and simply having fun. They were not trolling for hookups. They were simply looking for a much-needed release of steam that only carefree dancing in a darkened room could provide.

It was their pattern.

One Friday a month, Bethany and her friends would slam their textbooks closed, and revitalize their tired faces with makeup before selecting outfits from their closets _other _than scrubs to wear. They would then go to their favorite dance club and simply lose themselves in the music as they danced the night away.

Bethany _loved _to dance!

If the mere thought of performing on stage did not fill her with cold, leaden dread, the lithe brunette would have pursued a career as a professional dancer. However, her vomiting on the stage of her dance recital at the age of ten because of nerves quashed that dream. But that no longer mattered. Bethany was happy with her chosen career path. But that did not mean that she did not find joy and release in allowing her limbs and hips to move freely to the heady tempo.

Bethany and her friends cheered as the current song gradually faded out and Shakira's _Whenever, Wherever_ began playing in its place. The dark-haired beauty closed her eyes as she allowed herself to get swept away by the nostalgia of the song that had been her favorite during her early teen years. Naturally, she opened her eyes in shock when she felt herself bump against another body, and when she hurriedly turned to apologize, she found herself face to face with a curvy redhead that stood a couple inches shorter than her.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Bethany apologized with a sheepish smile as she spoke in a voice that was loud enough to be heard above the music. "That was completely my fault."

"Don't worry about it," the redhead replied with an easy smile and a graceful wave of her hand. "I often get lost in music as well," she added-her blue eyes glittering.

Even with the music playing so loudly, Bethany could hear the girl's accent. "Well, I'm sorry all the same," she added as she started dancing again.

"Don't be," the redhead replied with a small shrug as she began to dance with Bethany-her every move fluid as only a foot or so stood between them. "I'm not. What's your name?"

"Bethany. What about you?"

"Leliana."

"It's nice to meet you," Bethany said with a friendly smile.

Leliana subtly gave Bethany a once over, and her smile grew a fraction of an inch. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

_…Theirin household; a couple hours later…_

Alistair removed his shoes after walking through the front door and locking it behind him. Sighing as he removed his jacket and hung it on the coatrack, he quietly walked through the dark house. There were small nightlights in various outlets throughout the house to keep rooms and the hallway the from being completely pitch-black, so he was able to make it into the hall that would take him to the master bedroom without stubbing his toes or banging his knee against a wall.

Hearing panting coming towards him in the dark hall, Alistair reached out and patted the head of Samson-the one year-old mabari he and Alona had adopted when they first bought the house. The result of mating a Great Dane with an English Mastiff, the resulting hound had the size and girth of both breeds as well as their fierce loyalty and protectiveness to their 'pack'. "Just me, boy," he whispered while scratching the large dog behind the ears. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" he asked fondly with a smile. "How's your mother, hmm? Can you take me to your mummy?"

He patted the large hound that padded along beside him as they turned the corner and stepped into the bedroom. The bathroom light was on, and the door was left open a crack-Alona's habit for whenever Alistair worked a late shift. It was her way of ensuring her husband was able to find his way around their bedroom without incident. Not to mention, with Alona's advancing pregnancy, it made her multiple, nightly trips to the bathroom much easier.

Alistair could rest easy at night knowing his wife would not trip and fall in the dark while she was half asleep, and the sight of his beloved Alona lying asleep in their bed caused him to lean against the doorway and simply gaze upon her with a loving smile. "If that isn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." he murmured as he took in the sight of his wife lying peacefully on her side with her hand resting upon her baby bump.

Alona had kicked the covers off. Alistair knew better than to pull them back over his wife as he stepped quietly into the room and began undressing-making sure to put his dirty clothes in the hamper so Alona would not have to do any unnecessary bending. Pregnancy had made Alona's body temperature rise. She was always hot. But that did not mean she was averse to having Alistair cuddle her. Quite the contrary in fact. Alona loved being cuddled by her husband, even before she was pregnant. Now that she was pregnant, she became decidedly clingier, but Alistair did not mind in the slightest. Coming home and wrapping his arms around his beloved wife after a long shift at the station was what got him through a trying day-the fact that his beautiful Alona would be home waiting for him. It gave Alistair the energy he needed when the day dragged on seemingly without end.

Climbing into bed and settling closely behind Alona, Alistair spooned her from behind as Samson effortlessly jumped upon the foot of the bed and settled himself down with a sigh. Nuzzling into his wife's hair, Alistair smiled as his hand brushed against hers when it joined hers upon her belly. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too…" Alona replied in a voice that was heavy with sleep.

"Sorry, my dear…I was trying so hard not to wake you," Alistair apologized before brushing a kiss to Alona's shoulder.

"It's alright…" Alona replied tiredly. "I was actually partially awake…debating on whether I _really_ had to go to the bathroom or not…"

"I didn't realize such a thing was a debate," Alistair replied with a chuckle.

"Well…on the one hand, I have to pee," Alona explained. "But on the _other_ hand…I'm far too comfortable to get out of bed."

"Sounds like quite a problem," Alistair replied with a smile.

"Exactly," Alona replied with a yawn. "Which leads me to my current debate of whether I _really_ have to go or not…"

"You know what the doctor said," Alistair replied gently. "You shouldn't needlessly put off relieving yourself. Your bladder will already be under enough strain."

"There you go throwing facts in my face," Alona retorted wryly even though she chuckled while slowly shifting out of Alistair's arms and sitting up. "Wonder when I'll be too big to do this on my own," she mused while rubbing her eyes and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. "Get up out of bed without help, I mean," she clarified while standing and shuffling towards the bathroom.

"We'll find a way to work with it," Alistair assured with a smile as he watched his wife walk away-finding the slight waddle to her gait absolutely adorable. It was barely there…only visible if you were familiar with Alona's normal gait, but Alistair had noticed it the moment it had first happened. It only served to remind him of the changes occurring daily within his wife's body, and that made him love that barely noticeable waddle even more. "There's nothing Team Theirin can't handle."

* * *

_…Apollo & Anders' Condo; later…_

Exhausted as he was, Apollo still managed to enter the condo quietly and close the door softly behind him as he removed his shoes. Hearing the familiar sound of Cerberus' claws against the wooden floor approaching him in the dark, he bent over to pat the dog's large head.

"Hey, buddy," Apollo greeted in a whisper. "All secure on the home-front?" He smiled when his faithful companion licked his hand in response. "Good. That's what I like to hear," he whispered as he summoned a small wisp of light and made his way through the living room and towards the bedroom with Cerberus trotting along beside him.

Once in the bedroom, Apollo extinguished the light when Cerberus jumped onto the foot of the bed and curled back up in his spot beside Pounce. There was a nightlight in the bathroom, so he did not need the wisp anymore and instead quietly followed the soft glow while undressing along the way-taking great care to not awaken Anders as he slept peacefully in their bed. Once he had stripped down completely and dropped his clothes into the hamper, brushed his teeth, and relieved his bladder, Apollo padded back out into the bedroom and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from the dresser before carefully slipping into bed. No sooner had Apollo's head hit the pillow did Anders roll over and nestle into him while draping an arm over his chest.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Anders greeted in a sleepy mumble.

"I was trying so hard not to wake you," Apollo replied softly while wrapping one arm around his beloved as his free hand gently held Anders' hand to his heart.

Anders nuzzled Apollo's neck before kissing it. "You know I don't mind if you do," he murmured in reply. "Especially since it allows me to tell you just how much I love you, my champion."

Apollo smiled and kissed Anders' forehead before nuzzling his soft, golden hair. "I love you too, my doctor."

"I missed you today," Anders murmured while pillowing his head upon Apollo's shoulder. "A lot..."

"I missed you too," Apollo replied softly. "Fortunately, we both have tomorrow off." He smiled as his eyes began drifting closed. "We can spend the entire day together."

A soft sigh escaped Anders as he smiled in his lightly dozing state. "I can't wait…" His slow, even breathing indicated that he had fallen back into a deep sleep.

Apollo's smile remained as he slowly drifted off to sleep with his beloved in his arms. "Neither can I."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to _Dragon Age_...unfortunately.

* * *

**Day Off**

* * *

_…The Next Day…_

Anders raised trembling hands up to cup Apollo's face as his still-panting lover rested his forehead against his. "Amazing as always, my love," he murmured breathlessly against Apollo's lips before kissing them tenderly.

Apollo smiled against Anders' lips before rubbing his nose lightly against his love's. "Certainly a nice way to greet the day, wasn't it?" he asked huskily before slowly pulling out of Anders.

Feeling bereft, Anders wrapped his arms around Apollo and held him close. "Can we just stay in today?" he asked softly while nuzzling Apollo's shoulder. "I've missed you so much these past few days, my champion. Can't we just simply stay inside and simply be together...watch movies while snuggling, making love when the desire strikes us, and just simply staying close to each other?"

Apollo smiled and nuzzled Anders' jaw before lightly nipping it. "We can do whatever you want, my beautiful doctor," he murmured before chuckling softly. "Though, I'll need rest and snacks in between lovemaking sessions in order to recover, you insatiable thing, you."

Anders grinned and playfully nipped Apollo's shoulder. "Agreed." He slid a hand up into his lover's soft, crimson locks. "And I can't help but want you whenever we're blessed with a day like this in which we can simply be in each other's company, my love...my body craves yours likes a drowning man craves air. I'm incomplete without you." He moved his hand down to lightly trace his fingertips over Apollo's cheek. "Oh, how about we order dinner from that Chinese place we both like so much? Give you the night off from cooking."

Apollo smiled and gazed into Anders' warm eyes. "You read my mind, darling. I've had a real hankering for their shrimp lo mein these past few days." He kissed Anders tenderly. "Today is going to be amazing...the perfect way for the two of us to decompress and recharge...and become reacquainted with each other."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Anders replied with a smile. Moving his arms down, he wrapped them around Apollo's waist and shifted down so he could nuzzle his lover's chest-deeply breathing in the mingled scents of sweat combined with their blended musks. "Not a day goes by in which I don't thank the Maker for bringing us together," he murmured before pressing a kiss to Apollo's heart. "This beating heart of yours…so long as there is life within me, I will never let it stop beating," he whispered fervently.

Apollo smiled softly and slowly stroked Anders' hair. "Oh, Anders…my doctor…my beloved doctor, it warms my heart to hear you say that, but surely you don't mean to follow me around every second of every day and heal any injuries I might acquire in the line of duty?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

Anders' arms tightened around Apollo's waist. "I mean it," he whispered vehemently. "I will not let you leave me."

Apollo rested his chin atop Ander's head after nuzzling his hair. "Whatever you say, my love," he replied with a humoring undertone. "Whatever you say."

* * *

_…In town; that afternoon_…

"You've met someone."

Bethany blinked herself out of her reverie and looked to her redheaded cousin. "Hmm? What?"

Alona gave her tall cousin a small grin. "You've met someone."

Bethany gave the older woman a small roll of her eyes. "Is your pregnancy-brain acting up again? Why would you say that?"

Alona smiled knowingly. "Because we've been looking at baby cribs for an hour now, and you've been off in your own little world humming that same Shakira song over and over again the whole while," she answered smugly before drawing close to Bethany and linking an arm through hers. "Spill. Don't skimp on the details either," she said with a giggle.

Bethany sighed before giggling softly. "There's really nothing to tell," she said with a small shrug of her graceful shoulders. "Last night I went out with some friends from school, and I ended up dancing most of the night away with someone…someone unexpected."

Alona blinked. "Unexpected how?"

"It was a woman," Bethany said shyly.

"So?" Alona asked with a shrug. "Who cares? You're bisexual," she added in a whisper. "What does it matter?"

Bethany had confided in Alona long ago when they were teenagers that she was bisexual. It was not until Apollo came out of the closet in his twenties that she had brought her eldest brother into the secret as well, but she had not told anyone else. Shy in nature to begin with, and accustomed to keeping the aspect of her magic quiet, it was instinctive for Bethany to hide this aspect of herself as well.

Bethany sighed softly. "I just…yes, I am attracted to both men and women, and I've dated both...one more openly than the other, but up until last night…I've never felt the overwhelming desire to swear off men completely and forever."

Alona blinked. "Oh, my…that is unexpected and special, isn't it? Does this special girl have a name?" she asked with a small smile.

"Leliana," Bethany answered with a small smile-loving how the lovely name rolled off her tongue.

"That's beautiful," Alona replied.

"Just like her," Bethany replied with her smile still in place. "Oh, Alona…you should've seen her. She had these gorgeous eyes that were bluer than any summer sky, ivory skin that looked so soft and smooth, and her lips…I wanted to kiss them so badly…"

"Did you?" Alona asked with a light nudge to her cousin's side.

"No," Bethany answered with a sigh. "How could I? I barely knew her."

"Did you at least give her your number?" Alona asked hopefully.

Bethany nodded. "Yes, but who knows if she'll actually call?"

"Did she give you her number as well?" Alona asked pointedly.

A light blush colored Bethany's cheeks. "Yes…but I can't be the one to call her first," she answered with only the slightest of whines. "I just can't."

Alona sighed and let her head fall against her taller cousin's shoulder. "Being shy is never easy is it?"

"No," Bethany replied as she let her head fall against Alona's. She was silent for a few moments. "For the record, I like this crib," she said while tapping the cherry-wood crib to her right and turning so Alona could see it.

"Oh, that is nice," Alona said with a smile as she stepped away from Bethany so she could take a closer look. "Good eye, cousin dear," she said while smoothing a hand over the smooth railing.

"And the color is neither too feminine nor too masculine, so it doesn't matter what you and Alistair end up having," Bethany said with a smile. "It will work either way."

"What will work either way?"

Both women turned to find Alistair approaching.

"The crib will work for either a boy or a girl," Alona answered. "Where did you get off to?" she asked while reaching a hand out to her husband. She tilted her head to the side when she noticed the white, paper bag clutched in Alistair's other hand. "What've you got there?"

Grinning, Alistair took a hold of Alona's hand while holding up the paper bag. "I got us each a cookie from the bakery next door, and yes, my dear, before you ask, I got you your favorite...heath bar chocolate-chip. But, you can't have it until we leave the store. Remember the sign on the door? The one that said no eating or drinking?"

"Fine," Alona replied with a huff.

Bethany giggled. "Think of how much better all that anticipation will make the cookie taste," she said before motioning to the crib for Alistair to take notice. "We found a crib."

"It's nice," Alistair said after a few moments. "Are you sure it's the one you want, love?"

"I'm sure," Alona replied. "And not just because I want my cookie," she added while reaching for the bag only to pout when Alistair held it out of her reach."

Bethany giggled and took a step away from the couple while taking an item ticket for the crib. "Well, then...for the sake of my cousin's sanity, I think we should be on our way then." She started for the front of the store where the registers were.

Chuckling softly, Alistair gently squeezed Alona's hand and led the way after Bethany. "Now, under no circumstances are you to assemble the crib by yourself, understand?"

"I promise not to assemble it by myself," Alona vowed solemnly.

"Good," Alistair said with a nod of approval. "I don't want you lifting anything heavy."

Alona smiled lovingly up at her husband and let her head fall against his shoulder. "You take such good care of the baby and me," she murmured.

Alistair smiled and nuzzled his wife's hair. "The two of you are the most important people in my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you or our child. Never forget that."

With the crib paid for, and the delivery address given, the trio made their way out of the store. They had not been outside for two seconds before Alona reached for the bag again, and this time, Alistair opened it for her and let her reach inside-smiling at the happy squeak that escaped her.

"Bethany, I assume that double-chocolate is still your favorite?" Alistair asked while holding the open bar to his cousin-by-marriage.

"You would be correct, good ser," Bethany replied with a smile as she reached into the bag and pulled out her treat. Pulling her phone out of her pocket upon hearing it ring, her smile only grew when she saw the name on the screen. "Maker...!" she whispered excitedly as her eyes found Alona's.

Alona smiled knowingly. "Go on, answer it," she encouraged after swallowing her bite of cookie. "Alistair and I will be window shopping just ahead."

Squeaking excitedly, Bethany quickly regained her composure and sat down on a nearby bench before she answered the call. True to her word, Alona and Alistair walked hand in hand down the sidewalk of the open-aired mall.

"What was all that about?" Alistair asked before take a bite of his own cookie.

"Oh, nothing..." Alona replied airily. "Bethany just got a call from someone she met last night while out dancing," she added with a smile.

"She certainly got excited," Alistair replied with a chuckle.

Alona looked up at her husband. "What? You don't think I got excited whenever you called back when we were dating?"

Alistair blinked. "You did?"

Alona nodded. "I did...I still do."

"That excited?" Alistair asked while motioning back towards Bethany.

"Is that so surprising?" Alona asked with a smile.

"Oh, no...I just to go about grinning to myself for a little while," Alistair answered with a smile before leaning down and kissing the tip of his wife's nose. "I love you."

Alona smiled and went cross-eyed. "And I love you."

* * *

There she was…

Alona Amell…looking beautiful as always.

Sitting at a table of a corner café, Cullen had been enjoying his rare, day off with a large cup of tea and a scone-a book lying open on the table in front of him. As if being Meredith's second in command did not keep him busy enough, the young, Deputy Police Chief's duties were in reality doubled because of all the time his superior spent with C.I.R.C.L.E, where she acted as head of the Enforcers.

It was a rare day when the overworked and under-slept Cullen could simply sit back and forget about his duties, and he enjoyed spending those days out and about. He had his work days to be cooped up indoors. His increasingly rare days off were meant to be spent outside...so long as the weather permitted it. Cullen loved going for walks-breathing in the fresh air while people-watching. But sometimes, sitting in a cafe for a couple hours with a good book and a few orders of tea was just what he needed to decompress before ending his day with a rigorous workout in the gym of his apartment building.

However, that plan became slightly askew when Cullen glanced up from his book to find Alona across the way having just emerged from a baby store. With her husband.

Alistair Theirin. Cullen knew of him. He was a good cop with a spotless record, and by all accounts, he was a good man as well. Cullen could tell by the way Alistair and Alona smiled at each other that they were happy and in love.

And he could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

Cullen had loved Alona nearly from the first moment they had met. Alona had just started working for J.U.S.T.I.C.E, and she had come into his office with Jowan on behalf of a runaway Magi-just barely a teenager-who had gotten caught up in a turf war because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alona had been more reserved and decidedly less zealous than her colleague, but Cullen had seen the fire burning within her emerald eyes. She was committed to the cause-committed to helping Magi find justice and acceptance in the world.

And even then, Cullen was thrown by how utterly lovely Alona was.

Cullen vividly remembered how he had watched the pair through his window after they had left his office. There had been a group of children just outside the building tormenting an injured bird...a pigeon, and at Alona's urging, Jowan chased them off while she had hurried over to the pigeon and gently gathered it within her hands-taking extra care with its broken wings-while drawing close to a tree for some form of cover.

But Cullen had seen her anyway.

Cullen remembered watching in shock as Alona's elegant hands began glowing with a soft, bluish-white light. For a Magi to perform magic in such a place was unheard of! But that shock quickly faded into awe when after a few moments, that pigeon flew out of her hands and up into the sky-its wings completely healed. Alona had risked everything for a bird. A bird. Not even a bird, but a rat with wings, and the blissful smile upon the lovely Magi's face told Cullen that she would have done it again. It was in that moment that Cullen had fallen in love with Alona-fallen in love with her kind heart and gentle soul.

But he had never once acted upon it.

Even though Alona had been unattached at the time, Cullen could not bring himself to take that step-to take that leap. After all, he was the Deputy Chief of Police-second in command to Meredith Stannard, herself. How would it look if he, Cullen Leon, were to openly become involved with a Magi? What position would that put him in when it came to his duties? It simply would not work. Yet, no matter how many times Cullen had told himself that over the years, he could not help how he felt.

He could not stop loving Alona…

And now, she was completely out of his reach.

Cullen refused to come between Alona and Alistair. His honor forbade it. But that did not mean that he did not find other, more subtle ways to show his love over the years. How many times had he looked the other way when a Magi had been brought up on a minor infraction? How many times had he anonymously given Alona key pieces of evidence for her to pass onto Jowan-evidence that would prove a Magi's innocence in the face of C.I.R.C.L.E? Cullen had lost count. He had had done it all for her...

And Alona would never know.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


End file.
